


You saved us

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash, Gwenfanatic



Series: Never Easy [1]
Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: Hope you guys like this one. I’m pretty excited about the idea behind this one. It’s probably not gonna be super long but I’m open to trying to make it longer if you guys are liking it.





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one. I’m pretty excited about the idea behind this one. It’s probably not gonna be super long but I’m open to trying to make it longer if you guys are liking it.

To say Gwen was nervous would be an understatement. She and Gavin had only been together close to eight months and Gwen really does love him despite the fact that he has a wondering eye. She has remained invested in him because he has only ever looked. He has never touched, that she knows of. That little voice kicks in saying "keep telling yourself that". Gwen was sitting at a table set for two at the Perch. Gavin had text her and told her would be a few minutes late. Typical Gavin can't show up in time for the life of him. Tonight Gwen had to tell him news that he would either be excited about or completely freak out about, she had the feeling it would be the latter. After sitting there for 20 minuets waiting for him to arrive she text him...

"Honey where are you? You said you were only a few minutes away."

She got no text back and he hadn't even read the message. So like Gwen does she sits and waits for him. The later it gets the more sad looks she receives from the other patrons and staff. Gwen hates being pitied and the looks are are making her uncomfortable. After waiting for over an hour for Gavin, Gwen had had enough of the looks and decided it was time to go home. She was ready to scream at him and tell him how awful that was for her and that he could have at least let her know he wasn't coming. As she grabbed her clutch to go, though she heard a southern twang address her. 

"Hey baby, I'm real sorry I'm late. Traffic was such a nightmare." The country voice said 

When Gwen looked up from her lap she saw a ginormous man dressed in plaid and cowboy boots sit down. When she looked up to his face her breath was taken from her. He was so handsome and his eyes, Wow his eyes. They were the color of the ocean, a beautiful blue with a grey hue mixed in. The man leaned forward and whispered....

"I'm Blake, just go with it ok? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a damn fool." He said smiling for her showing off his dimples. "Whats your name?"

"Gwe...I'm Gwen." Gwen says not sure what to make of this encounter. 

"Well Gwen it's nice to meet you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well I was always taught that when a lady needs help, especially one as stunning as you, men are supposed to step in and help."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." She says smiling at him through her lashes for the first time since he sat down. 

"So Gwen tell me about yourself and why such a beautiful women is sitting here all alone." He says but before Gwen can start her answer the waiter steps up to the table and asks for their drink orders. 

"I'll take a water. What would you like babe?" Gwen's heart raced at the pet name he called her. There was something about him that was drawing her to him. "Babe?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll have water as well." The waiter wrote down there drink orders before leaving them to themselves.

"So Gwen what's the story? What moron has left you sitting here all alone?"

"My boyfriend was supposed to meet me here, but like always he said work had him running late. So late that I guess he couldn't even bother to text me."

"He sounds like a real asshole if you ask me. I can promise you I would never leave a gorgeous women sitting here all alone especially if I was lucky enough to call her my girlfriend." He said showing Gwen his dimples. He couldn't explain what was giving him so much courage, normally he is the quiet awkward guy when it comes to girls but not with her. With her it's easy to be the big confident guy. He has this urge to protect her. It's that urge that pushed him to swoop in on her table like this. 

"Do you swoop in and save girls often?" Gwen asks 

"No I don't actually. I tend to be kinda shy." He says suddenly aware of how bold he has been and starts to close off

"No don't do that, don't back down now. I like this, I like...you." Gwen says 

She can't believe this is happening. Her night started off nervous about telling Gavin, not wanting to upset at him, to having dinner with this...this..Cowboy. This cowboy with a handsome baby face, with wild curls, with those damn dimples, and with those blue eyes. Wow she needs to stop this. She is with Gavin. Does she really want to be now? No, but she doesn't have a choice now, does she? 

Blake sees her features harden and her body language close off. 

"Hey what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You closed off. You shut down on me. Why?"

"Blake I have a boyfriend."

"You still have one after he left you sitting here alone?"

"It's complicated."

"Come on Gwen try me. Why is it so complicated? He obviously doesn't respect you. You deserve so much better than that and I've only know you a couple hours."

"I....I can't. Just trust me when I tell you, you don't want to be with me. Things would be complicated and messy."

"There's that word again....complicated. I really don't like that word. However it's really none of..."

He cuts his sentence on mid thought as the waiter approaches bringing their drinks and taking their order. 

"So what's your story? A handsome guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend or wife?" She regrets asking as she sees the pain take over his whole body.

"I don't have a wife anymore." He says pulling his eyes away from her for the first time and looking at his lap before looking at the skyline.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. We can talk about something else." She say placing her hand over his laying on the table. 

This is the first contact the have had and the shock of the touch has both their breaths catching in their throats. Gwen pulls her hand back and they both sit there staring at each other not sure what to make of it. Blake gives her a nervous smile. She laughs to herself she can already read him so well. Their food is delivered to their table breaking the slightly awkward atmosphere. 

"What do you like to do Blake?" Gwen asks as the waitress walks away. 

"I like to sing actually and I'm sure you know what kinda of music I sing." Blake says amused she doesn't know who he is.

"Yeah not really hard to guess with the cowboy boots and country accent." She giggles 

That sound might just be the cutest thing he has ever heard. All he wants to do is say something else to make her giggle. 

"Singing, is it a hobby or do you do that as your job?"

"My job. I worked pretty hard to get to where I am." He tells her chuckling to himself. 

LA is not just another state it's like a whole other planet. If Blake had to guess, Gwen had probably never heard any country music. He doesn't even realize he is smirking until Gwen asks him...

"What do you find so amusing?"

"Well I'm just thinking you have probably never listened to country music before."

"Well as a matter of fact I have thank you very much. My first concert was a country concert. I'll admit I don't listen to it now but I have listened." She says like she is offended but the look on her face tells him she is just playing with him.

The waitress brings the bill to their table thanking them for coming. Gwen moves to get money out of her purse but Blake instantly stops her.

"No Gwen it's on me."

"Blake that's not right let me pay for mine." 

"Not gonna happen Gwen so you might as well give in now."

Gwen huffs and folds her arms to let him know she is not happy but relents and let's him pay for their dinner. As they make their way down the stairs and out to the parking lot, Gwen can feel the dread welling up inside of her. She barely knows this man and she has a boyfriend, what is wrong with her. 

"So I guess this is the end of our night together." Blake says and Gwen can hear the same dread in his voice that she feels and that only makes this ending even harder.

"Thank you for everything. It was really nice to be with someone like you for the night. You turned my night around."

"No need for Thanks you also made my evening much better than it was going to be. Look Gwen I know you said you have a boyfriend but can I see you again?"

"Blake.." Gwen let's go of a deep breath wanting to say yes but having to say no. "Blake I really wish. Tonight was really amazing but I do have a boyfriend and a complicated life."

"I understand. Can I at least give you my number you know incase you would ever need anything? Like being rescued from sitting alone." 

"I just don't think it's a good idea Blake. If he found it..." she trails off imagining the scenario where Gavin finds Blake's number and she shivers. "If he found it, it just wouldn't be good."

"Ok." He says feeling a bit sad and defeated. "I understands, but Gwen you deserve better. Your pretty amazing." He finishes for turning away in defeat and heads to his Jeep.   
.....................................................  
Blake is mess inside as he walks to his car and drives away. His heart has been through the ringer lately with his split with Miranda and all. Now he meets this women whom he thinks he is just being nice to but turns out there is a weird almost to good to be connection with and she is with an asshole. Blake wanted nothing more than for her to leave him so they could explore this connection but she wouldn't even take his number. La is a big place he doubts he will ever see her again. Why is it that his heart falls for all the wrong women. He could tell she felt the connection to and he could by the fight she was having with herself that she wanted to explore it as well. So why did she turn him down? What about her life made this so complicated? He wished he knew.  
..................................................  
Gwen could feel her heart breaking watching the man who saved her walk about with no means of communication. 'It has to be this way' she tells herself. She turns and heads to her car as well. Driving home she is so conflicted. Gavin left her sitting there looking like a fool. She was so hurt and to top it off she still has to tell him. As she pulls in the driveway his car is there. She only fumes more, he had made it home before her but chose to ignore her text messages. She unlocks the front door and heads into the living room where she finds him on the couch with a beer. 

"Why didn't you text me?"

"I did I told you thing were running late."

"Gavin you didn't say you weren't coming at all. Tonight was supposed to be a special night."

"Gwen I worked all day can we not do this? All you ever do is nag and complain anymore. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Lucky? Whatever Gavin!"she turns to leave and decides she should just tell him when he is already in a bad mood.   
"Oh and by the way I'm pregnant." She says watching his head snap her direction. It's the first time he has looked at her since to came home. 

"What? Pregnant?" Gwen nods her head yes. "Well have you made an appointment to take care of it?"

"Take care of it what are you talking about?"

"To take care of the problem. You know an abortion."

"What? Hell no! Gavin I would never have an abortion!"

"Gwen we haven't been together that long and we aren't married. Do you really think we are ready for a baby?"

"It doesn't matter if we are ready. I'm already pregnant and there is no way in hell I'm getting an abortion."

"Gwen I'm not having this argument with you right now. I was working all day. I'm tired."

"Gavin no we need to talk this through."

"You want to talk this through? Ok Gwen! How is this for talking it through? You either have the abortion or we are done."

Gwen feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. How could he say that? Is this just the shock of finding out or does he mean it? Gwen swallows her pride and goes to their room getting in bed. She cry's herself to sleep quietly.


	2. Never gonna give up

Gwen is driving to the set of a new tv show called the voice. She doesn't know much about the concept of the show other than, there are four judges that need to be styled. Being a well known fashion stylist/designer the show had reached out to her looking for her to style their coaches. This was just another job for Gwen but it was about to become so much more. She pulled into the lot showing the badge they had sent her. She was directed to a lot with a sign that said The Voice on it. She went inside looking for a man named Mark Burnett or a Carson Daley. 

"Mr Burnett? Mr Mark Burnett?"

"Yes that's me."

"Hi Gwen Stefani. It's nice to meet you!"

"Like wise Miss Stefani! So for our first season we have three men so they shouldn't be to awful hard to style and then our fourth judge is the one and only Christina Aguilera. As you have probably heard she can be pretty hard to please so if you have any problems let me or Carson know and we will assist you." 

"Ok thank you sir. Can you tell me who the men are?"

"Yes of course! Adam Levine, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton." 

Gwen had been smiling as he informed her of the male judges but as he said the last the air caught in Gwen's throat. No surely it couldn't be him. Not the stranger who swooped in and saved Gwen the night she and Gavin had broken up. Mark had assumed the hardest to work with would be Christina, but let's face Gwen had worked with stuck up diva celebrities before and she could handle herself. Blake Shelton on the other hand, he was gonna be hard. It had been two weeks since that dinner they shared and two weeks since Gavin had walked out on her and their baby. Gwen instinctively placed her hand over her stomach as if she felt the need to protect the baby from the mere idea of Gavin. Gwen met with Adam first going through a few ideas she had for him. After trying two or three of the ideas she had for him, they came to a choice that looked amazing on him. Next she worked with Christina going through dress after dress after dress before picking one. Then they went through the same process with shoes then jewelry. Finally having Christina done, Gwen moved to Pharrell, who also happened to be one of her best friends and probably the one who suggested her for the job. 

"Boo there you are! I told them you had to be the one to style for the show!" Pharrell said confirming what she thought. 

"Thank you so much! I'm happy to be getting to style you yet again. You know I love working with the best canvases." Gwen thanked him as they embraced. 

"In all seriousness Gwen, are you doing ok?"

"Yeah I'm holding up, trying to figure out where I'm going from here. I have to find a new place and soon because I love my parents but adults aren't to live with their parents, there are reasons for that." They both laughed even though there was nothing funny about what Gwen was going through. 

Pharrell was one of the only people to know Gwen was pregnant. She wasn't ready to tell the world that she was a single mom before the baby was even born, heck even before she looked pregnant. She helped Pharrell pick what he was going to wear for this photo shoot and drug her feet by catching up with him on his wife and new born triplets. However the time came when she had to go style him. She had put it off as long as possible knowing that it did no good she was still going to have to see him. She was so conflicted on the inside. Her brain told her he would never go out with her once he knew she was pregnant and the thought of seeing him every week and having to keep her emotions in check was literally going to be hell. However she was a professional she could do this. She had to do this, it was her job. She knocked on his trailer door and heard that sultry Southern accent beckoning her to come in. As she walked in he was standing with his back to her clearly typing on his phone that was plugged into the wall. 

"Hey." She said meekly

The minute he heard her voice his head snapped around. He would know that voice anywhere. It's the voice of the angel he had dreamed about since their impromptu date. It's the voice of the angel who said her life was to 'complicated' and walked away from him with no means of communication what so ever. Is it fate bringing them back together? Or will he end up without the angel yet again?

"Gwen?"

"Hi Mr. Shelton. I'm here to help you pick your Look for the photo shoot."

"Gwen I think we are well past 'Mr. Shelton' and the formalities."

"Look Blake I'm Sure you probably hate me and wish I was anyone but me. However here we are so I can agree to be professional if you can, or I can recuse myself from the job."

"Gwen what are you talking about? How could I hate you?"

"After I wouldn't even give you my number I figured you hated me." She said looking down at the floor.

"No Gwen you can't hate what you care about. I may have been sad or upset or angry at the gods for dangling an angel in front of me only to tell me I couldn't have her, but I could never hate you Gwen."

"I'm glad you don't." She says smiling at him through her eyelashes. 

"How are you? Have anymore lonely dinners?"

"I'm good I'm doing good. Every dinner is lonely now days, he left me."

"He did what? What the hell is wrong with that guy? Gwen you deserve so much better than that! He is a damn fool!"

"We should get your clothes picked out."

"Hey Gwen don't do it again please. Talk to me." Blake pleaded for her to lower her walls only to be met by a solid stone wall.

"Blake we are both working I want to keep this job, it a big deal for me please, can we just be professional?" 

"Yeah I guess. I'm sorry Gwen."

Blake wants to disappear. What the hell is this? Some cruel joke cause he sure as hell doesn't find this funny. It's fate once again dangling the gem in front of him only to be once again told he can't have her. He doesn't understand he knows she had a good time that night and right now based on her rapid breathing he knows he is having the same effect on her that she is on him. He wants to know why she is so against him even though everything is telling her they would be amazing together. Gwen is trying as hard as she can to control her rapid breathing but it isn't going as she wished. How is it that this basically stranger could have this much of an effect on her? She wants to run into his arms and ask him to never let go. She wants him. She really does but she knows he won't be ok with the baby so why even bother trying. The whole time Gwen was in his trailer she was having to fight the urge to reach out and touch him. She could have easily faked the need to touch him. She was fitting him for cloths after all, however she had promised herself not to cross the line that would only cost her, her already broken heart. 

"I think I like this Gwen. Does it look ok to you?"

"Yeah you look amazing." She said zoning out for a minute before snapping back to reality and realizing she said it out loud. "I mean it looks amazing. The ensemble looks amazing on you."

"Why are you fighting it? I can tell it's killing you just like it's killing me." Blake said trying once again to break through the wall she had put up likely the result of the asshole she had been with. Blake wondered why he had left her, he was an idiot Blake knows that but there was something else. A 'complication' and it is the same reason she is pushing him away rather than giving into her feelings.

"Because if you knew the whole story, my whole story, you would leave and I can't be hurt again. Especially not by you."

With that she turned a left him standing in his trailer. He doesn't know how to get to her. He can tell she has been through a lot more than she should ever have to go through. He is determined to breakdown that wall. She is special and he can't just walk away.     
                                                                     ........................................................  
Blake can't help but watch Gwen as she helps fix everyone throughout the photo shoot. He can tell she really is serious about her job and she is quite good at it as well. He just wants to figure out how to get her to let him in. He has his own issues for sure but there is something about her that draws him in. He makes the decision then that he doesn't care how long it takes he has to get to know her. 

"Earth to Blake!!!" Adam yells for the third time 

"Oh sorry I spaced out there for a minute." Blake answers trying regain his bearings.

"More like three minutes. I want to get home to B and Dusty. Let's get this done."

"Sorry man I'm here let's do it."

For the rest of the photoshoot he had to force himself not to think about her or even look at her. Gwen however focused she was on this shoot and making sure all of the judges look amazing clothing wise, couldn't keep her mind off of him. Being so close to him yet again gave her the urge to touch him. She refused to give in however, she didn't have enough unbroken heart to risk it by giving it to yet another man. This job was going to be emotionally tough but the opportunity was to huge to even consider letting it go just because she was uncomfortable around one of the judges.   
                                                        ....................................................  
Gwen was finally done and began making the walk to her car. Her heart fluttered into her throat as she heard it.

"Gwen! Gwen wait up a minute!" She heard him yell. She didn't have to turn around to know who it is, that southern drawl is a dead give away. Against her better judgment she slows so he can catch up to her. 

"Hey" He says awkwardly 

"Hi" she smiles

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Blake I to...."

"No not a date just two friends or coworkers having dinner together."

"Blake it's just not a good idea."

"Throw caution to the wind. Take a leap of faith."

"Look Blake I have been hurt in the past really hurt. So much so that I don't think I have anything left to give to a relationship. If I took that leap and something happened it was kill me. I mean literally kill me. I promise you I'm way to much to handle. To much drama. To many complications. Just trust me it's better that we don't."

"You know your not the only one who has been hurt in the past but some of us can see when something could be so good that's it's worth risking that last bit of your heart for." Blake says before turning and walking back toward set.

"Blake!" He spins back around thinking that maybe he got to her, only to be crushed. "Your a good guy Blake. I wish things could be different." 

"They can Gwen and I'm gonna show you."

She doesn't answer him, she just smiles and gets in her car. Blake makes his way back to his trailer. He feels like they made progress today. Not much but Blake will take anything. He meant every word he said to her as well. He isn't giving up on her on them. He knows how good this could be and he is gonna do everything he can to convince her it's worth it.


	3. Guys night

Blake has tried all week to respect Gwen's wishes and keep their interactions to a solely professional level. It's killing him. The other three coaches notice his mood difference and Adam rags on him for it, saying he is scared he is gonna lose and that kind of thing. At the end of the filming for the week Adam and Pharrell came over to Blake's trailer, busting in without knocking. 

"Shit head where are you?" Adam yells as they walk in

"I'm right here. What do you want dumbass?"

"Blake my man we want you to come out with us for some drinks and a good time. You look like you could use it today." Pharrell says

"Blake it's not an option so get your shit together."

Blake starts to protest but thinks better of it. What's else is he gonna do. Go home to an empty house so he can sit there and think about her all night, so he gets his stuff together and follows his friends. Blake isn't even sure of where they are going, all he can do is hope they picked inconspicuous place where they can blend in.   
.........................................................................  
When they pull up outside the quaint bar Blake knows there is no way they will get recognized here. He must have had a disgusted look on his face as Pharrell says...

"Don't knock it till you try it. They have some of the best food and drinks here, plus no paparazzi."

"Anything is fine with me. No worries."

They sit down in a corner booth ordering their food and drinks, from a perky young blonde who only reminds Blake of Gwen. He sinks in his seat deep in thought. 

"What gives Blake?" Adam asks and gets nothing from Blake. 

"Blake?" Pharrell yells slightly louder.

"Yeah what's up? Sorry I was zoning out again wasn't I?" Blake asks 

"Yeah you've been doing that a lot the last few weeks. What gives?" Adam asks concern lacing his voice

"Can I ask you guys for some advice?"

"Of course ask away man." Pharrell says genuinely paying attention to his friend.

"There is this woman that I met. We met on weird terms but we had such a good time. At the end of our time she wouldn't give me her number or anything saying her life was to complicated, and that I didn't really want to be with her......." 

Blake continued to tell his friends about this woman but never revealing her name or any details that would lead them to figure out who she was. However Pharrell was one of Gwen's best friends and the minute the story started he knew the woman was Gwen. 

"I know that connection is there but how do I get through to her? It's driving me nuts! I just want to spend time with her." 

Pharrell thinks to himself about how to direct Blake to break through the walls Gwen has built up to protect herself. 

"Man honestly if she feels the same be persistent. It sounds like she has probably been burned pretty bad and needs to know you aren't just some guy wanting a hookup or something."

"That's the exact opposite of what I want. I would be ok with just being friends at this point. Anything is better than having to fight feelings."

"Blake are you sure that's what you want? You finally picked yourself up from that bitch that destroyed you. If it's what you want of course we will support you. I guess what I'm asking is are you sure your really ready for that?"

"I didn't think so but there is just something about this girl. I can't not find out if what I think is there or not."

"Well we support you Blake. If we can help in anyway let us know. We just want what's best for you." Pharrell chimes in.

"Thanks guys it really means a lot."  
.................................................................  
Blake had a good time with the guys last night and he thought about what Pharrell said and he is taking his advice. He was gonna keep asking. He had an idea about how to approach her this time. He was excited to get to the set today but nervous too. Today is the last day of filming the blind auditions so today will be their last day filming for a little while. He has today and only today to convince her to let him take her out on a real date. 

He pulls into the studio parking lot and the nerves are kicking in. He feels like a damn high schooler. "Get it together Shelton. Stick to the plan." He tells himself. You can do this. He enters his trailer gabbing a water out of the fridge and sits on the couch waiting for Gwen to come in to go over some of his outfit for the day. He is scrolling through his phone when he hears the timid knock on his trailer door. He can't help the smile that breaks across his face when he tells her to come in. 

"Hi Mr. Shelton are you ready to go over options for today's taping."

"Of course I am. I would never turn down the chance to be around a sexy woman." This makes Gwen blush but she tries to ignore the flirtatious comment. 

"Here is choice one." She says "this choice I feel like gives you the more laid back style which I tend to think matches your personality well. Thank we have choice two which is more of a dressy look which will bring out your stunning blue eyes making them pop." Gwen can't believe she let that slip. How stupid could she be. 

"Gorgeous blue eyes huh? Let me ask you this which choice do you like if think makes me look better?"

"Well I picked both to make you look good as is my job. However personally I would guide you toward the more dressy style. By making your eyes stand out, you as a coach will stand out more."

"Well then I'm picking the dressy choice. Gotta catch your eye somehow to make you see that giving me a chance to take you out is worth it." He says making eye contact with her.

"Oh you have already caught my eye Mr. Shelton." Damnit Gwen why did you say that? You know it will never work once he knows about the baby. No man is going to willingly raise another mans child. Suddenly she is all to aware that Blake is standing in front of her very close. 

"I have told you it's Blake." He says before backing up. "Gwen please can I take you out? Please just give me a chance!"

"It's not a good idea Blake. I'm not what you want. I'm..."

"Complicated... I know so you have said. How about you go out with me one time. You can tell me what's so complicated about you and then we can decide together if we can make it work or not."

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Gwen come on think of it as going to dinner with a friend. It doesn't have to be a date. I just want the chance to spend time with you."

"If I agree to this it isn't a date and you have to promise to leave me alone when you find out that I am to complicated."

"Ok I can totally agree with that, but let me tell you not much is to complicated for me. Dinner tonight I'll pick you up at 7?"

"We will see about that cowboy. Better get dressed there filming will start soon. See at 7 cowboy." She says before giving him her address and walks out leaving him standing alone smiling like a fool.   
                                                                 ....................................................................  
Gwen is a nervous wreck standing in her walk in closet. She has gone through about forty outfits not being satisfied with any of them. She doesn't know why it matters to her what she wears. This date is only to show him she isn't what he wants. However she finds herself taking outfits off because they don't flatter her enough. When she finally decides on an outfit determining that this is as good as it's going to get, she moves to the bathroom wanting to make sure her makeup is perfection. She finds herself smiling while getting ready something she hasn't done a lot of lately. Her mind then travels to the little human growing inside of her. She is about three and a half months pregnant at this point. As much as this was unplanned and not really the best timing, she is shocked at the feeling of love she feels toward the tiny human she hasn't even met yet. The smile fades as she remembers that this baby is going to grow up without a father. It's not want she had wanted. She wanted to be married and madly in love when she had a baby, but God has other plans doesn't he. This thought causes a few stray tears to fall down her cheeks. "Come in Gwen! Get a grip your ruining your makeup." She tells herself. Once she gets herself together and is satisfied with her overall appearance she heads to the living room to wait for Blake to get there.  
                                                                      ...................................................................  
Blake is standing in front of the mirror trying on a blue plaid with his light jeans and of course cowboy boots. Does this shirt make his eyes "pop" as Gwen had said? Hell, he don't know. He isn't good at the whole fashion thing but when you are trying to convince a stylist that your worth dating it's kind of a must to look good. It's a good thing he had thought to call adam and have him send B over.

"What do you think B?"

"I don't like the jeans. Try a dark pair on."

"What about the shirt? Does it make my eyes "pop"?" B laughs just a little at his attempt to use a fashion term.

"Yeah I really like the shirt but I think it needs dark jeans so go change."

"Ok" Blake heads into the closet and changes into dark jeans.

"Yesss that it perfect you look perfect Blake. Any girl in her right mind would kill for your attention!" B says excitedly clapping her hands. 

"Thanks B. I really appreciate it. I just hope she likes it." He says looking down at his feet. B gets up and walks over to Blake lifting his chin.

"Hey if she doesn't then she doesn't deserve you!" Blake gives her a shy smile before she pulls him into a hug. "Let us know how it goes ok? Bye Blake."

"I will. Thanks again B." He says before closing the door behind her. 

Blake gets in his car and makes his way to her house to pick her up. This night could change both their lives for the better if she will only let it. Blake doesn't know what it is about her but he just knows that they could be totally amazing together. The whole drive there his nerves grow more and more. When he pulls into her driveway he feels like he is gonna throw up. He gets out of the car and takes a deep breath. "Get your shit together Shelton this is your shot at real happiness" he tells himself. He walks up to her door and rings the bell. It seems like forever before she comes to the door but it had to have been mere seconds. When he sees her his breath catches in his throat. To say she is beautiful isn't accurate, there isn't a word for the way she looks. 

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me all night cowboy or are you gonna take me out to dinner?" Gwen asks proud of herself for sounding so calm and self confident. 

"I..I'm sorry. It's just that you look amazing Gwen!" Blake says barley able to talk. 

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" Blake answers milliseconds after she asks.

She stands there and smiles at him and he stands there doing the same. Finally Blake snaps out of it.

"Come on let get ya some dinner." He says taking her hand and leading her to the car. Gwen isn't used to a man that wants to hold her hand or a man that opens the car door for her. He is kinda making her feel like a princess. Telling him and watching him leave is going to be even harder that she thought it would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you still like this. Idk how I feel about this chapter.


	4. Trust me you don’t want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a hard time getting this one out so thanks to my friends Stacie V and J for helping me!

As they ride in the car Blake isn't sure what music he should put on or even if he should put music on. She is sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. Blake needs some music to fill the silence so he goes for his favorite... 80s music. When the music begins coming through the speakers she turns and smiles wide at him.

"How did you know that's my favorite?" She asks genuinely shocked

"Well I kinda didn't know. It's actually my favorite to. My go to music."

"Wow that's so crazy. So where are you taking me?" She asks feeling a little more bold than normally around him.

"Well I wanted us to be able to eat in peace, you know without paparazzi hounding us and all, so I booked us a table in the corner at this little Mexican restaurant. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I love Mexican and Italian."

"Well then I did good!"

They both sit there content just to listen to the music. When they finally arrive they pull up in front of the restaurant and Blake hands his keys to the valet. He doesn't know is how far she is willing to go with her demanding this not be a date and all, but he offers her his arm anyway. She hesitates but takes his arm wrapping her small hand around his arm. She hadn't realized how muscular Blake is. She wonders to herself if it is due to all of his work on his farm or if he secretly works out, she giggles to herself. She is pretty sure it's the first option. They make it inside and are shown to there table. It's a quaint Mexican restaurant on the out skirts of LA. How he even knew of a place like this is beyond her. He pulls her chair out for her and she is taken aback. She feels like an idiot standing there staring at him.

"Something wrong Gwen?" He asks and she can hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry. Everything is ok." She offers a smile but this smile only breaks his heart. He can tell no man has ever pulled her chair out for her and he thinks it's a damn shame. She is a princess and she deserves to be treated like one. He vows at this moment that when ever he is blessed enough to spend time with her she is going to be treated like the princess she is. 

Once they are both seated, they scroll through the menu and it doesn't take long for them to decide. They sit there for a few awkward moments neither sure of what to say. 

"Blake this is dumb. It wasn't like this when I met you. I want it to be like that. No pressure. Just two people hanging out." She says and he lets out a breath

"I want that too. I just... well it probably sounds dumb but I want you to like me but I know your kinda out of my league." She gives him a look of complete confusion.

"Out of your league? I'm not out of your league. I told you I'm the one who is messed up." She say laughing to try to bring light to her lack of self worth. 

"I don't see anything messed up about you." He says with an honesty that isn't only conveyed through his voice but she could see it in his eyes. 

She quickly looked away not wanting to cry. If he knew he would get it. She had to tell him but she really wanted to spend some time with him before it all came to an end. She already has feelings for Blake. If she is being honest with herself she has since he saved her from a humiliating dinner alone, so she wants to let him treat her like a princess if only for a few hours. 

They talk about everything from their love of 80's music to their families. They talk about their happiest moments and their hardest moments. Blake tells her about his brother Richie and if he isn't mistaken, he catches a tear slide down her face. 

"Blake I can't imagine what you went through. I'm so close to all my family the thought of losing one of them..."she shakes her head not being able to find the words to describe how that would make her feel. 

"It was hard that's for sure. My mom and I took it the hardest I think. He was my role model I wanted to be just like him, to make him proud."

It's then that she reaches across the table and places her hands on top of his. The sharp inhale of breath he takes is so quiet she doesn't even hear but every nerve ending in his body is on fire just by a simple touch. She feels the same way and is shocked by what she is feeling. She quickly retreats her hand placing it in her lap. 

"He is proud of you." She cuts through the silence

"I'm not so sure about that." Her gaze pops up to look at him.

"Blake look at me please." She pleads with him, trying to crack through that shell, he relents and makes eye contact with her, tears brimming in his eyes. "You are a good man. I've never met a man like you. He is proud of you. I know he is." 

"See Gwen I'm complicated to. I have scars and wounds to and you are over looking them, your still here. I will be to. I want to see where this can go. How great we can be."

She huffs and breaks eye contact swiping a few tears from her eyes that were threatening to fall. 

"Blake your complicated is different from mine. You are not gonna want to be with me."

"You keep saying that but Gwen what's so 'complicated' about you? I don't understand. What do I have to do to show you that I can handle complicated?"

"Blake you just don't want us, trust me. Its gonna be late nights and interruptions. You would get tired of us." 

"Us? Gwen I'm confused. Just tell me what's going on please!"

"Blake I'm pregnant." She looks up as she says it seeing his face pale. She looks away again not being able to watch this. 

"I thought you said you aren't with him anymore?" He questioned feeling hurt and even slightly angry with her for lying to him. 

"I'm not. I told him when I got home that night we had dinner. He told me I could have an abortion or we were done and he wanted nothing to do with the baby whatsoever." Tears poured down her cheeks now as her hand instinctively covered her stomach as if she felt the need to protect her tiny peanut. 

"He left you because he got you pregnant? Wow that's a grade a asshole right there!" There was a mix of anger and sadness to his voice, mostly anger that this man would treat the mother of his child this way. Gwen didn't say anything she just sat there staring at her lap tears falling. She only looked up to ask him to take her home. He requested the check and got their car from the valet. Taking her home was the last thing he wanted to do, but maybe it was for the best right now. He was trying to process that the woman that he has feelings for is pregnant by another man, another man who left her because he got her pregnant. It was a lot for him to take in and right now there were so many emotions coursing through him he didn't exactly know how to react and he didn't want to say or doing something wrong and upset her more. Blake helped Gwen in the car and closed her door. 

The atmosphere between them was awkward, it was exactly what Gwen had feared would happen. She sat in the passengers seat with her head turned toward the window as she couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes. She had convinced herself they wouldn't work and that he wouldn't want her. What she doesn't understand is why his reaction is hurting so bad. She knew this is how it would go. It's the only way she had pictured it going, but what she now has to wrap her mind around is the fact that a tiny piece of her had hoped he wouldn't. That piece had hoped he would say that he still wanted to spend time with her, to see where things would go, and that they would figure it out together, but that's not the reality and she needs to let that go. He doesn't want her. He doesn't want to raise another mans baby and he doesn't want another mans seconds. She is on her own and she needs to face it. When they pull into her drive way Blake is about to turn to her and get her number because he wants to make sure she is ok after they both have time to process the exchange but before he can, she says "bye Blake" and is out of the car and shutting her apartment door. 

Watching that door shut was one of the hardest things he ever remembers doing. He didn't want her to think he didn't care about her. He did care. A whole lot actually. Which is why he needed space. Right now all he wants to do is find the grade a asshole and beat the shit out of him, but he knows that's not what Gwen wants or needs right now in her life, so he needed to calm down before he talked to her about this, about them.  
..........................................................  
Gwen changed into sweatpants and collapsed onto her bed. She did exactly what she told herself she wasn't allowed to do, care about him. She allowed herself in this moment to cry, the deep body racking sobs. She was tired of always doing the right thing and trying to be a good human and never getting anything good in return. All she want was to have a healthy baby, to love, and to be loved. Is that really to much to ask for? Before long she had succeeded in crying herself to sleep.  
..........................................................................  
When he gets home he sits down in his recliner. Betty his dog enthusiastically licks at his hands wanting attention that Blake is to preoccupied to give. He is trying to comprehend what Gwen told him. How could a man give a woman that kind of ultimatum? What kind of man wants to kill their own child? Blake had wanted so bad to have a child with his ex but she had denied him enough times that he stopped asking and had accepted the fact that he would never be a father. Then she cheated and well that was the last straw for him. So to hear about a man, scratch that, about some asshole who told his girlfriend to get an abortion or leave blows his mind. He sits there for a few minutes thinking. It may not be his child but he wasn't just gonna let her push him away just because she is having another mans baby. He knew there was something special about her and that he wanted to be the person she called when she was scared or in trouble or even happy. He wasn't gonna walk away because of the baby, he didn't think he could even if he wanted to. In that moment he decided exactly what he was going to do.


	5. But I want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry for the delay. I really want to do this one justice.

These past few days have been so hard for Blake. All he wanted to do was text her, see her, anything to know she was ok. He didn't though. He needed to give both of them the space. If this really could be what he thinks it could be, he has to do this right. So he waits a few days and gets himself used to the idea that she is having another mans baby. By lunch time on the third day he decides he has waited as long as he can. So he calls the only Italian restaurant he knows of here in LA and puts an order in to pick up for dinner. Next he looks through his selection of movies and decides he needs helps picking a movie. He picks up and dials the woman who has helped him every time he has asked. 

"Hey Blakey I'm mad at you!"

"Mad at me what did I do?" He asks the beautiful woman on his phone screen. 

"You never called me to tell me how your date went with Gwen. I was supposed to get a full report." She tried to sound serious but they both knew she was just playing with him. 

"B I'm sorry. I know I promised and I still promise but I need more help right now." B just rolled her eyes

"What this time?"

"I need two movie options to take for a date."

"Hmm well I think you should go romantic comedy and right now I'm totally into Jlo movies so I'm gonna suggest either Monster In Law or The Back Up Plan."

"Never heard of them do you happen to have them?"

"So needy Blake! Yes I do." She laughs 

"Sasquatch what the hell are you doing calling my wife again?" Adam say appearing on the screen next to B. 

"Asking for advice man. She is saving my ass." 

"Honey we need to talk about this. There is no way to save that ass." Adam jokes "seriously man what's up?"

"Just asking for advice for a date with the girl I was telling you are Pharrell about."

"Still into her huh?"

"Yeah breaking down the walls slowly."

"You must really be into this girl." 

"Yeah I am buddy."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks dipshit. B I'll be over in a little. I'll shoot you a text."

"Sounds good Blakey."

Blake hangs up and heads upstairs to change. He picks his favorite hoodie and Smith Works hat. He wants there to be no pressure. He is showing up unannounced after almost three days. If she is even home she isn't gonna be dressed to impress. When he is convinced he looks good enough but not to good he leaves and heads to Adams house to get the movie choices from B. The whole way he is trying to convince himself that if she turns him away he needs to be ok with it and know that he tried his best to show her that the baby hasn't changed how he feels. He gets the movies from B and heads to pick the food up.   
                                                                       ............................................  
The day after she told Blake about the baby, she hadn't heard from him. She sits on the couch with the tv on but not really watching. She goes over the past few weeks in her head starting with the day she met Blake. She hadn't expected the universe to drop a man on her like that. He blew a hole in her plan for her life. Well ok he didn't Gavin did. What did she miss? She thought he loved her, but can someone who loves you drop you like he did? He told her to get out and then nothing. Did he really not care that much? Had everything they had been a lie? If so how did she read it so wrong? She spent the next day and a half days trying to figure out where she went wrong and why the universe dropped Blake on her and then took him away. If it hadn't been for her peanut she doesn't know what she would do. She sure wouldn't be getting up and making sure she eats proper meals and taking care of herself. In fact if it wasn't for her peanut she would probably not have gotten out of bed. She spent the next day doing pretty much the same thing with a call from her mom and sister in law thrown in there. She had decided to lay down and take a nap around three in the afternoon. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep until she woke to the sound of her door bell.  
...............................................................  
Blake had stood at her door for probably five whole minutes before working up the nerve to actually ring her bell. Would she even open the door? Would she let him in or would she turn him away? He didn’t know but the need to see her. He needed to know she was ok. When he finally pushed the bottom he had to stand there for a few minutes. It left him thinking she wasn’t gonna answer but the door began to open. 

“Blake? Wh...what are you doing here?” Gwen asks shocked to see him standing there.

“I brought some Italian food and movies.” He says holding up the bag. 

“Blake...”

“Hey before you say no, it’s just dinner and a movie.”

“Ok” She says hesitantly “come in.” She gives in moving aside. 

Gwen’s mind was reeling. Why was he here? He obviously wants to be around her but why would her? Gwen is so in her head she doesn’t realize they are now in the kitchen area and he is standing there staring at her. Blake knows this won’t be easy. She has done everything she can to push him away but he isn’t gonna let her. He wants to spend time with her. He has found lately that when he is with her, it is the only time his world feels right. Since his ex screwed, literally, his life up, he hasn’t been truly content with where he is. Sure, he felt relieved not dealing with all the fighting, arguing, and begging for love, but when Gwen’s around it just feels like his world gets a little brighter. He pauses from getting the dinner out of the bag as he realizes she is just standing there. 

“You ok Gwen?” Blake asks concern lacing his voice

“Yeah. Yeah I’m sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute. Let me get us some plates.” She says seeming to snap out of it. 

Gwen gets the plates out and they put the food on the plates and sit down to eat. At first the awkwardness hangs in the air but soon they fall into normal conversation. This reminds Gwen of the first night they met and how she felt so comfortable talking to him, a total stranger. 

“So we head back to the voice next week.” Gwen said 

“Yeah I’m actually ready to go back. It gets kinda boring around my house alone.”

“Why don’t you go out and do stuff?” 

“Well for starters, I’m not real thrilled about doing things alone but I hate to drive here. To much traffic to many accidents.” Gwen can see the hint of sadness in his eyes and her heart breaks. 

“Yeah I can see that. Would you maybe want me to pick you up and we can ride to the set together from now on?” Gwen offers praying he says yes. It gives her a reason to see him more. 

“Gwen I can’t ask you to do that! You would have to go out of your way to get me. No! I can’t have ya doing that for me.”

“But I want to.”

Blake wanted to argue with her say that he would let her but isn’t similar to what he is doing. He came over unannounced after she told him not to, all because he wanted to. He could see the challenge in her eyes, like she was begging him to fight her. He loves the sassy part of her too. In fact every time he discovers a new part to her, he feels himself fall for her even more. They finish up dinner and Blake helps her clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. As Gwen leans forward to place a cup in the dishwasher Blake leans down as well with a plate. Their faces are right next to each other. Gwens heart beat begins to increase like crazy as she realizes it, they both turn their heads toward each other. If either had leaned in just a hair their lips would have touched. It’s as if it finally clicks in Gwen’s head and she stands up real fast, her hands fidgeting. Blake chuckles a little before shutting the dishwasher and taking Gwen’s hand leading her back to the dinning room to get the movies. Neither let go of the others hand as Blake grabs the movies and Gwen guides him to the living room. 

Blake gets comfy on the couch as Gwen puts the movie in and gets it all set up. As she walks back to the couch, sudden panic sets in. Where does she sit? Next to him? Does she leave space? Or is he wanting her to cuddle with him like she wants to with him? Blake seems to sense the conflict with in her, so as she approaches the couch he reaches out for her hand and guides her to sit with him. At first it’s kinda nerve wracking as neither wants to do anything to make the other uncomfortable, but as the movie progresses Gwen begins to relax into Blake. Blake in turn relaxes a bit to and more casually drapes his arm around her shoulder and lets his hand rest protectively on the side of her stomach. Gwen doesn’t remember the last time she was this content. 

Before they both know it the movie is ending. Neither move though, not wanting this night to end. 

“Well I guess I need to get going since the movies done and it’s getting late.” He says but he doesn’t move a muscle. 

It’s then that Gwen breaks down and needs to know what they are doing. She wants to be with him but she is scared this is not want he really wants. She is scared when he really realizes that she is pregnant he is gonna leave. 

“Blake?” Gwen says still cuddled into his side not having the courage to look him in the eye.

“What’s up?” He asks even though he is pretty sure he knows where this is going and knowing they need to go there. 

“What are we doing? Why did you come tonight?” Blake can hear the fear in her voice and can feel her subconsciously tighten her grip on him.

“I came tonight Gwen because I like you. I want to spend time with you. The more I’m around you the more apparent it becomes to me that I am falling for you.” When she hears this she pulls away to look at him. 

“Blake why? Everything in my life is crazy. Nothing is ever easy. I’m having a baby. Why would you want to be involved with me when I’m gonna be a mom? No man wants to raise someone else’s child much less a baby. There are going to be times when all you want is to spend alone time together, and because of the baby I’m not going to be able to offer that.”

“Gwen I get that you are having a baby. I get that there are going to be times that we aren’t going to be able to be just you and me. I’m ok with that. I have always wanted kids and my ex lied and said she wanted them to but then denied me that opportunity. That baby might not be mine but it is a part of you and I care about you. So naturally I’m gonna care about that baby too. Please don’t push me away. I really think we could be something special.”


	6. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love this fic! I love writing it so much!

"You really are to good to be true Blake."

"Naw I have my own hang ups. So does this mean your agreeing to going out with me?"

"I want to say yes and dive in, but I can't dive in. My heart it's not whole, but what it does mean is that I'm willing to give  what's left of it a chance. So I need this to go slow. This peanut is going to be a huge life change for me and I need you to know that it comes first. This baby has to be my priority. I need you to know that."

"Gwen I wouldn't expect it to be any other way. The baby should be first. It's gonna change your life a lot that's for sure but I'm gonna be here to help you. You won't have to do this alone."

She then shuttles back into his side burying her face in his chest. Taking in his sent for the first time and it smells just as good as she had hoped it would. They sit there a few more minutes before Blake knows he has to pull away and leave, no matter how much he doesn't want to. 

"Gwen you need to get some sleep and I need to go home." Blake says

Gwen gives Blake one last squeeze and let's out a big yawn.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired." She answers 

They both get up and make their way to Gwen's door. Blake turns around at the door opening his arms for Gwen to walk into. He smiles when she doesn't hesitate but willingly walks into his arms. He wraps them around her cherishing the feeling of her being in his arms. It was a fight to get her in them but worth every second. 

"When do I get to see ya again?" Blake asks 

"Well I am supposed to have dinner with my family tomorrow. Friday I have to style a client for a photo shoot. Sunday is church and family time after. Monday is the first live show so I'll pick you up that day. Tuesday we have the show again, so how about we do Wednesday?" 

"Well since that means I get to see ya three days in a row I'll take it." He says causing her to smile up at him.

It's then that she thinks he is gonna kiss her. She wants to bad but they had agreed to go slow and she doesnt know if she is ready to go there yet. Blake leans in slowly not wanting give her to much to fast. Gwen releases a sigh as she feels his lips connect with her cheek. It's like he knew exactly how much she needed and how much she could handle. Gosh she is falling for this man and there is no more hiding or denying it. 

"Goodnight Gwen. I'll see you Monday." He smiles

"Goodnight Blake."

As she closes the door Gwen turns and places her back against it. She looks down to her stomach that she notices is starting to barely show that she is pregnant. 

"Little peanut. I think momma found a really good man this time."  
                                                                     ...............................................................  
The next three days went by so fast for Gwen. She was actually happy, smiling,  and laughing. Her family noticed the change in her demeanor and told her they were glad she seemed to be more like her normal self. Even though Blake and Gwen hadn't seen each other in three days they had sent a couple texts back and forth checking in on each other. The three days were actually not bad for Blake either. He had taken Gwen's advice and gone and visited some of the local sites. Even though he wasn't a fan of being alone he really didn't mind it this weekend probably because he didn't really feel alone anymore. Before both of them knew it, it was Monday morning. Gwen had slept till about 8 and being to excited to see a certain cowboy again she got her phone out and text him.

"Hey so I know we don't have to be at set till three but would you want to grab lunch before we go to set?" Once she hits the send button the nerves pop up. What if he changed his mind? What if he says no? But she doesn't get to worry long as his response only takes a few seconds.

"Absolutely! I was just going to ask you the same thing. Do you want me to meet you there? And where do you want to eat?"

"Blake Shelton! We already talked about this I'm driving you to the set, so it would be silly for you to drive to the restaurant! Be there in an hour cowboy."

"Ok okay. I'll be waiting." Gwen giggles as she can totally picture Blake with his hands up in surrender saying this. 

Now she just has to get dressed. Her least favorite part of the day. It's funny how her favorite part became her least favorite as her stomach began to grow. She felt fat in everything she tried on. She was so upset after the first five outfits that she actually sat down and cried. She wanted to look good for him, make sure she was desirable but who would be attracted to a fat pregnant woman. She finally settled on an outfit and loaded into the car headed to get Blake. 

The fact that Gwen had reach out to him was huge for them. She was starting to open up to him and see that it's ok to want to be around someone. It just so happened that, that someone wanted to be around her just as much as she did him. Blake felt bad having her drive them, as it's usually the gentleman's job, but given what happened to his brother  he was relieved she offered. He decided to wait for her on his porch since it was such a beautiful day. He couldn't contain the smile that broke out across his face when she pulled into the driveway. He made his way down to the car as she got out. He again opened his arms to her and was more than happy to have her walk right into them. As he wrapped her up and held her close, he felt her sigh and he thought his whole world was gonna blow up. Knowing he made her that content had his mind reeling.   
                                                               ..........................................................................  
At lunch they talk about what each had done the last three days. They talk about Wednesday and where they want to go, settling on Gwen's favorite Italian restaurant in Anaheim. They are in the middle on their conversation when all of the sudden Gwen lets out a gasp as her hands fly to her stomach. Fear races through Blake's veins. He is instantly up and at her side.

"Gwen what's wrong? Is everything ok? Do I need to call 911?" His face so serious and concerned. 

"No I'm fine Blake. It just caught me off guard. I never felt the baby move before. It felt really weird."

"You felt it move? When can other people feel the baby move?" He asks a little hesitant not sure if that's something he should get excited about or not, since it's not his baby and they haven't been together all that long. 

"I don't really know actually. We can ask at the next appointment." She says before realizing she said we. "I mean that is if you would want to come." She barely said looking at her lap. 

Blake reach for her chin lifting it to look her in the eyes. "Of course I want to come. I told you, you won't have to do this alone. I'm here."

The electricity coursing between them is palpable. He wants to lean in and kiss her but he doesn't want to push her away or ruin this moment. Both of their breathing is erratic. They sit there starring at each other moving closer and closer toward each other. Blake just wants his lips to meet with hers. The anticipation between them is a level all it's own. Neither had felt like this before. When he thinks he can't handle much more, Gwen leans in the rest of the way touching her lips to his. It's almost more of a brush than a meeting. Gwen can feel Blake breath dance around her face, both are hesitant to take the dive but both want to so much. Suddenly the moment is broken as the waitress walked over with their bill. They pull away from each other and Blake takes the tab to pay for their meal. Things are slightly awkward between them but Blake takes Gwen's hand as they leave and head to the car. He walks her to her side of the car opening her door. As she moves to get into the drivers seat he leans in and places that long anticipated kiss on her lips. It's one of those kisses where both close their eyes letting it linger as they try to let their minds process the feelings that are overwhelming their senses. When they finally pull back Gwen has a smile on her face that stretches bigger than any smile Blake has ever seen and he knows his matches. He pecks her on the lips one more time before shutting her door and moving around to the passengers side. 

At first there is only a comfortable silence between them as they head to the set but Gwen suddenly realizes they never talked about how they would handle this at work.

"Blake?"

"What's up sunshine?" 

"We never talk about how to handle us at work." Blake could hear the worry in her voice.

"No we didn't. How do you want to handle it?"

"Well I don't want to hide it, plus I don't think I could if I wanted to. However I don't think we should put it on display either."

"Ok so what does that mean? No hand holding? Kissing? Hugging? Whatever you decide is good with me but I want make sure I'm doing what you are comfortable with."

"Hand holding yes. Hugging yes. Kissing as long as we aren’t in a crowd. I just don’t want to put it on display ya know. But Blake I don't want you to think I'm trying to hide us either, because that's the farthest thing from the truth."

"I know sunshine. I understand I promise." Blake says taking the hand she offered him and he places a kiss on the back of it.


	7. No hidding it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a block for a couple days.

They arrive on set and Blake can tell that Gwen is nervous. As she puts the car in park and turns it off, Blake reaches out and takes her hand making her stop and look at him. 

"Your nervous. I don't have to ride with you. I can drive myself." Blake says fearing that this is to much to fast on her.

"NO! Blake that's not what I want. I'm coming back after the break visibly pregnant and dating one of the judges. I just don't want the questions and drama that I'm sure is coming. However I will take all of it over giving this peanut up or giving you up. It's just gonna be hard at first for me."

"Well I have my trailer and I'm here if you need me, ok? You don't have to be the strong one all the time now. Let me be that for you and the peanut."

Gwen leans in then and kisses Blake on the lips. She needs him to know how grateful she is to have him. She has never felt what it's like to have a supportive partner and she is kinda shocked. 

"Well sunshine I think we need to head in you have to work with the other coaches before you can come back to me. So let's get that over with." He says making Gwen giggle and smile, exactly what he was trying to do.

As they walk onto set they don't hold hands but they do walk in together. Gwen makes her way to Christina's trailer first knowing that will take the longest. She then plans to hit Pharrell next as she wants to have the excuse of Adam and Blake to get out of his trailer when he does what any good friend would do, grill her about why she is smiling so much and why she drove Blake to set. As she walks to his trailer, having finished Christina, she tries to think of responses to his questions. It's not that she doesn't want Pharrell or anyone know, but it's new and she wants to keep it for them to enjoy for now. 

"My boo! I was waiting for you." Pharrell says the minute she walks through his door.

"Hi boo boo!" Gwen says as the friend 

"How is the wonderful Gwen doing today? Your starting to show boo! Anyone said anything yet? I know you have been worried about that."

"I'm doing good. No your the first one to notice. I'm so nervous what's gonna be said but I'm excited for this little peanut." 

"I'm glad to hear that boo." Pharrell says looking at Gwen suspiciously. The last time they had talked about the baby Gwen had been a hot mess. She didn't know how she was going to provide the life this baby deserved and now she is happy. Pharrell let this slide as he didn't want to stress her out if she was making strides in dealing with the situation, however in his head he was trying to figure out what had caused the new found happiness. They move on to his outfit chatting about the latest fashion trends and how they loved some but didn't care for others. Gwen felt guilty not telling her good friend about her new found love but she knew it was better to keep it between her and Blake for now. 

"Well boo boo I gotta get to Adam and Blake. You know they aren't like you. They have no fashion sense." Gwen laughed off trying to make an exit. 

"Yeah I'm not sure we would want to see what they would look like if you let them dress themselves." They both laughed and hugged as Gwen made her way out of his trailer taking a deep breath that he hadn't pushed as to why she was suddenly happy. She made her way to Adams trailer with the want to get in and get out. She was missing her cowboy.

When Gwen had finally finished with Adam she made a beeline for Blake's trailer. It's crazy how they drove here together and yet she feels like she hasn't seen him in forever. She made it to his trailer and paused not knowing if she should knock first. She hesitates and decides she should knock. Blake moves to the door hearing the soft knocking. He fears it's someone who is going to ruin the time he has to spend with Gwen before the show starts. When you opens the door however he finds Gwen. 

"Sunshine why were you knocking? You don't have to do that you know?"

"Well I didn't want to just walk in."

"Come in and we can talk." Blake says ushering her in. "Gwen darlin your my girlfriend there is nothing that could be going on that I don't want you around for."

"Really? You don't care if I just walk in?"

"No I don't. In fact I would prefer it that way actually. Is this something new to you?"

"Well I always had to knock with him." Gwen said looking down at her feet. 

Blake had sat back down on the couch in his trailer. He reached out for her hand pulling her down into his lap. 

"With me you don't have to knock, ok? I have absolutely nothing to hide from you. Everything that involves me, now involves you too. And this little peanut." He says cautiously placing a hand on her growing stomach. Gwen smiles back at him placing her hands on top of his. The rest of the day goes well with Gwen and Blake spending every free minute together. As they head to the car they hold hands. When Gwen drops Blake off at his rental she places a sweet kiss on his lips and they agree to lunch again before heading to set.   
...........................................................  
Day two goes much the same as day one, except the end of the day that is. Gwen and Blake head back to his trailer after the show and they are interrupted by knocking on the trailer door. Gwen sits on the couch next to Blake but not as close as they typically sit. 

"Come in." Blake yells 

"Shit head what's up?" Adam says as he enters. "Oh what a surprise to find you in here to Gwen. Just the people we wanted to talk to." It's then that Gwen sees Pharrell following Adam in and her heart falls to her stomach. Pharrell gives her a wave but Gwen looks on suspiciously.

"Adam what do you want?" Blake asks slightly pissed that Adam is invading his time with Gwen.

"What's going on between you two?" Adam asks 

"Way to be blunt man."Pharrell says rolling his eyes at Adam. 

Blake isn't sure what to do in the moment. He is starring at his friend. He has to calculate his answer. He doesn't want to say to much or not say enough. He is literally in a mind panic when he feel that small hand on his chest and then her body press into his side. A huge smile breaks out across his face as he wraps his arm around her, looking her in the eye. Her smile matches his. 

"What's going on is that Blake is my boyfriend. We are taking things really slow but we are doing this. Doing us."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Gwen why didn't you tell me?" Pharrell asks

"Well we're trying to keep it on the down low ya know. I don't like the drama and stuff."

"I get it boo, but know next time you don't have to keep it from me ok?"

"Thanks boo boo." Gwen says 

"Do you really want this Blake? Don't you remember what it was like when M cheated? Are you really ready to get your heart broke again?"

"First of all, you really think I could forget that? Next, how dare you suggest Gwen would do anything like that? You don't know her that well nor do you know how good we are together!"

"Blake baby it's ok. I don't think he meant it like that. He is just trying to protect you." Gwen steps in 

"Blake you know all I want is what's best for you and makes you happy."

"Well Gwen is what makes me happy." 

"Well then I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Adam." Gwen says seeing that Blake is still a little overwhelmed by the situation. 

"Wow I'm still kinda shocked. But I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thanks Pharrell it means a lot to us."

The four talk a little more about how long and how they actually met before Pharrell and Adam both needed to head home to put their kids to bed. On their way out Adam finally asked Pharrell what he had been dying to ask since they confirmed they were together. 

"P your really good friends with Gwen right?"

"Yeah I would say we are good friends."

"She is pregnant right?"

"Yes?"

"Ok I need to know is that why they are together? Cause she got knocked up?"

"Oh my gosh Adam! I'm glad you waited to ask me that. He isn't the babies dad and that's all I'm gonna say. If they want to share that info then they can do it."  
..........................................................  
As they pull up to Blake's house, Blake turns toward Gwen not wanting this night to end yet.

"Come in and watch a movie?"

"I thought you would never ask." Gwen smiles

They head into Blake's rental and Blake sets up the movie even popping some popcorn. He sits down and Gwen instantly cuddles into his side, he head resting on his chest. Blake has never been happier in his life as he holds this beautiful woman and her little peanut. It's not until the credits start rolling that Blake realizes Gwen had fallen asleep. He isn't sure what to do but she looks so peaceful and he doesn't want to wake her. He decides to scoop her up in his arms and he carries her to his bed room. He awkwardly pulls the covers back the best he can and lays her down. He pulls the covers back up over her and she snuggles down into them. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead before gabbing a pillow off the bed and getting a blanket out of the closet. Blake would love nothing more than to get in bed with her but he knows that's not a good idea nor is it the respectful thing to do. So he acts as the gentleman his mom raised him to be and went back down to the couch.   
                                                                           ..............................................................  
When Gwen wakes up at first she is confused and disoriented but it doesn't take long for her to realize she is in Blake's room. In Blake's bed. She turns and looks at the other side of the bed. It's obvious that no one had been sleeping there. Emotions overwhelm her as she realizes that she fell asleep and instead of waking her up, he let her sleep in his bed. She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. Before she heads down stairs she tries to tame her hair and wipes the smudged make up. She heads down stairs and makes her way to the living room. She finds Blake still asleep on the couch. She stands there and watches him sleep. She has always thought he was handsome but looking at him when he is totally relaxed, her breath is taken away. She is falling so hard and fast for this man. Gwen can’t stand it any longer. She walks up to him and places a kiss on his lips. A smile breaks out on her face as she feels him deepen the kiss. He then catches her off guard and pulls her down to him. 

“Blake!” She yells as she falls down onto him.

“Good morning sunshine.”

“Morning cowboy.” She says as she lets her head fall to rest on his chest. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me sleep and for letting me have your bed. I don’t really sleep that good most nights.” 

“Of course Gwen. You slept good then?”

“Yeah I did. I really needed that.”

“Good I’m glad. You and the little peanut need sleep. How about we go get you two some breakfast? That’s pretty important to.”

“Yeah I’m pretty hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still liking it. Let me know! Your comments help me stay excited.


	8. Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to add that this story wouldn’t be what it is without @CAClassBeatsTXTrash she helps we short my brain and makes sure the story flow for me! Thanks so much boo!!!

After breakfast Gwen needs to go back to her place to freshen up. She has an obgyn appointment today before their dinner date. 

“Blake” Gwen says from her spot in his lap cuddled up to his chest.

“Yeah sunshine what’s up?”

“I have to go home and get freshened up. I have an OB appointment today.” She hesitates before she continues. “Do you.... you don’t have to but I wanted to ask... if you want do you want to go to the appointment with me?” Gwen asks clearly nervous for his reaction. 

“Hey look at me” He says tilting her face up to him. “I told you your not gonna have to do this alone. I meant that. Of course I want to come.” Gwen just looks up at him with a shocked expression before she is moving herself up planting her lips on his. At first he is taken aback by her sudden display of affection but it doesn’t take him long to return the kiss. When they pull away they are both smiling. Gwen shows a little bit of shyness in response to her bold display of affection. 

“Thanks Blake.”

“No thanks needed sunshine.”

“Hey why don’t you just come with me to my place and hang out while I get ready? Then you won’t have to drive.”

“Sounds good to me. Let me just run up and change real quick.”

“Ok” she smiles and he leans forward planting a kiss on her lips before getting up to go change.  
...........................................  
Blake and Gwen sit in the waiting room at the obgyn. Blake can tell Gwen is nervous by the way she is playing with her fingers. He reaches over and takes one of her hands in his and Gwen is shocked by the fact that this simple gesture and contact calms her. She lays her head on his shoulder. 

“Sunshine, ya nervous?”

She doesn’t answer right away but shakes her head yes. “Today is just a big appointment, but having you here helps.” She smiles up at him.

“Well glad I can help. What makes this such a big appointment?” Blake asks being totally clueless about anything to do with pregnancy.

“Well after this appointment you can relax a little more because the risk of miscarriage at this point is next to none if all is well. And then it means I have to tell my parents.”

“They don’t know yet?”

“No my whole family is so close and we all go to church together and the fact that I’m pregnant not married and not with the babies dad is just not going to go over well.”

“I’ll go with you to tell them if it would make you more comfortable.”

“Really? You would do that? Have dinner with my parents for me?”

“Yeah Gwen. I mean I plan on being around for a long time so I’m gonna need to meet them at some point anyway. Plus again, I’m here for you Gwen. I care about you and the peanut so anything I can do to help you I’m gonna do.” Gwen squeezes Blake arm tight but doesn’t say anything, if she does she is probably gonna cry and she doesn’t was to do that here. 

“Gwen” a nurse calls out

Both Blake and Gwen stand and make their way over to the nurse.

“Follow me please.”

They follow the nurse and Gwen has a death grip on Blake’s hand. “Hey sunshine relax. Stressing out I’m pretty sure isn’t good for either of you.” Blake says letting go of her hand and pulling her into his side instead, wrapping his arm around her waist. After the nurse weighs Gwen and gets all of her vital signs she leads the couple into a room to wait for the doctor. 

“Hey you holding up ok?” Blake asks sitting in the chair next to Gwen. 

She holds her hand out to him and Blake takes it in his without a thought. Gwen smiles, he is such a stark contrast to her past relationships but maybe thats why it seems to work so well. He isn’t afraid to show her he cares and he is there for her if she needs him. Gavin would have told her to suck it up or to stop being so needy. Not her cowboy. Her cowboy. She likes the sound of that. A knock at the door brings Gwen out of her thoughts and she sits up more straight. 

“Hi Gwen it’s nice to see you again. Oh and sir I don’t believe we have met? Are you the father?”

“He is ummm...a hmm... friend.” Gwen stumbles out not sure what to say. She doesn’t want Blake to think she doesn’t want people to know. It’s just that with all the pieces it makes it hard to see what the right way to go about all of this is. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you sir.” Dr. Shaw says shaking Blake’s hand. “So how are things going with the pregnancy?” The doctor addresses Gwen bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“Good as far as I can tell.” 

“That’s wonderful. Your vitals look great. I’m gonna step out for a little and get you to do a urine sample and the ultrasound tech will be in shortly. After that I’ll be back to go over everything.” She smiles and heads out of the room. Gwen instantly turns to Blake. 

“Blake I’m sorr...” Gwen starts but is cut off by Blake. 

“Gwen it’s ok. I get it. This isn’t exactly an easy situation to navigate.” He smiles at her, still holding her hand. 

Gwen heads to the bathroom and then before Blake knows what’s going on the ultrasound tech is in the room and starting the ultrasound. Gwen is laying on the table holding Blake’s hand and watching the screen intently. Both of them gasp as the image of a tiny little baby comes into view. Gwen can feel Blake’s hand tighten slightly around hers. She looks at him and he is looking so intently at the baby on the screen. 

“That’s incredible.” He says and she squeezes his hand in response. 

“Ok guys I’m gonna turn the sound on here so we can hear the heart beat.” The tech says

Gwen holds her breath waiting to hear the sound that will truly let her know that her peanut is ok. They are all dead silent as the tech moves the wand over Gwen stomach. The moment that sound echoes through the room Gwen is instantly in tears. 

“That’s the little peanuts heart beat?” Blake asks

The tech chuckles a little before saying “well at this point we are bigger than a peanut. Closer to the size of an avocado now.” 

“Wow that’s just amazing. Gwen your little peanut grew bigger!” Blake says enthusiastically. 

Gwen can’t help but smile seeing the excitement Blake is oozing. For a split second it makes Gwen sad. Why couldn’t Blake have been the real father? This is the reaction she had always dreamed about having from her child’s father. Instead her babies dad left because of it. 

“Do you guys want pictures to take home?”

“Yes please!” Gwen answers as she is brought back to the excitement. 

The tech finishes and hands them pictures. “Well it was good to see you guys. Congratulations. The doctor will be right in.”

“Thanks” They both answer 

When the doctor comes back in, Gwen is back in the chair beside Blake. 

“Alright from everything I see your baby is perfectly right where it should be. I don’t see any signs of any issues, so we can all take a sigh of relief now. The risk of miscarriage at this point is extremely slim to none. So it’s safe to start telling people if you want to. Also now is when your baby can actually hear you. We recommend talking to the baby often. They will recognize your voice when they are born.”

“So like the baby can hear my voice if I talk to it or just Gwen’s ?” Blake asks

“Yeah the Baby can hear you as well as mom.” Gwen watches Blake’s eyes light up as the doctor answer. “Well I’m very pleased with how things are looking so I’m gonna say the next time I would like to see you is in about two weeks and we will do another ultrasound then.”

“Ok that sounds good.” Gwen responds 

“Do you guys have anymore questions for me?”

Gwen looks at Blake and he shakes his head no. “I think...oh wait Blake wanted to know when can other people start to feel the baby moving?”

“Well that we will likely have wait a few weeks for yet. Have you been able to feel it yet?” She asks Gwen 

“Yeah I have felt it a couple times.”

“It can’t hurt for you to try to feel the movement but its more likely to be around 20 weeks.”

“Ok thanks Dr. Shaw” 

When the doctor leaves they make their way to the desk to schedule the next ultrasound and then head to the car. Once in the car they both take a deep breath. 

“That was amazing Gwen thank you for including me in that sunshine.” Blake says taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of her knuckles. 

“Of course Blake. We are in this together. You had the reaction I always wanted from what I thought would be my husband and father of my child, so thank you Blake.” Gwen says as tears spill down her cheeks.

“Hey sunshine don’t cry please. I’m here and it may not be my biological kid, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna love that baby just the same.” Blake says but she only continues to cry. 

Blake can’t take it anymore. He gets out of the car and walks to her. He opens her door and pulls her into his chest. 

“Shhhh Sunshine It’s ok. Everything is gonna be ok. Shhhhh.” He says rubbing her back with one hand and holding her tight to his chest with the other. 

Once Blake manages to get Gwen to stop crying they head back to her place and crash on the couch for a little. 

“So I was thinking about tonight and how we are supposed to go to dinner. What would your thoughts be on seeing if your parents are free and want to join us?” Blake asks and he feels her tense in his arms. “I just feel like you will be able to relax for real once they know.”

“Yeah I guess. I’m so nervous. I don’t know how they are going to react.”

“Well I’m gonna be there so you don’t have to worry. It will work out and I’ll be there for you no matter what.”

“Ok I’m gonna go call my mom. Thank you for everything Blake.”


	9. I’ve got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much to CAClassBeatsTXTrash for all your help in making this story awesome

Gwen was nervous beyond belief. She is driving and Blake is riding shot gun, as they make their way to the restaurant. Telling her parents not only about Blake but also about the baby this isn't going to go over well. They hated Gavin and she knows they will love Blake once they meet him but she is scared that all the drama about to go down over the baby will over shadow him. Suddenly Gwen feels Blake's hand move to take her. She lets go of the wheel with the hand closest to him and takes his hand. 

"Sunshine you have to stop stressing so much. I know that's easier said than done but stress isn't good for you or the little peanut, or avocado I guess I should say." He says trying to lighten her mood

"I know I just hate to disappoint my parents and I know they are going to be. Being a single mom isn't exactly acceptable."

"Well you aren't really single and you and the peanut are not gonna have to live the life of a single mom if I have any say in it. I'm gonna take care of you guys."

"Cowboy I would be lost without you. You know that right." She says smiling at him. 

Who would have thought she would end up here. She sure didn't. And this man. She wasn't ready for love in fact she didn't want love, but then he showed up. Then she wanted to take things slow and they have for the most part but with the appointment and now dinner, he is pretty well entangled in her life now. She feels his finger skimming her knuckles and she relaxes some. No one has ever hand this kind of affect on her before, in fact her past relationships she was probably more on edge when she was around them than she was on her own. Guess that should have told her something right there. They pull into the parking lot and Gwen already spots her parents car. As she puts the car in park, she looks at Blake. 

"Thank you Blake, for doing this and being here with me. I was so lost when I met you and I didn't even know it."

"I'll say your welcome but as I have told you before, you don't have to thank me Gwen. I want to be here with you." 

They lean across the center console and kiss one another. Blake then hops out of the car and moves to her side to open the door for her. As they walk into the restaurant Gwen has a death grip on his hand. He pulls her head toward him placing a kiss on the top of her head. She could really get used to this, being taken care of instead of taking care of everyone else. As they head in Gwen sees her parent at a table in the back of the small restaurant. She takes a deep breath and the couple make their way to the table. 

"Gwen it's good to see you" Gwen's mom Patty says standing to hug her daughter

"Hi mom." Gwen says "Hi dad. I wanted to introduce you guys Blake."

"It's nice to meet you Blake." Patty says as Blake shakes both of her parents hands

They all sit down and order their drinks. Blake can look at Gwen and see the nerves radiating off of her. He knows that the stress isn't good for her or the little peanut and he feels the need to take care of her, make her worries go away. So he does the only thing he knows helps her, he places his hand on her leg under the table. He knows that Gwen relaxes under his touch. 

"So Blake how did you two meet?" Denis, Gwen's dad, asks

"I met Gwen one night at a restaurant. It was by chance, and one of the best chance meetings I could have asked for." Blake answers making eye contact with Gwen and a huge smile breaks out on her face. 

"Mom Blake is the guy I told you about that saved my dinner when Gavin bailed."

"Oh honey this is him?! I didn't realize you decided to go out with him."

"Yeah He was pretty persistent so I thought I would give him a shot and I'm really glad I did." By the end she is looking at Blake with a grateful smile. 

"Well you two seem quiet smitten with each other." Patty says a smile on her face

"I care about your daughter a lot Mrs. Stefani." Blake says using his southern upbringing to win Patty over.

"Oh please Blake call me Patty." 

Blake nods his head "Yes ma'am."

The waiter brings their drinks and takes their orders. They all settle into a relaxed conversation. Gwen's parents asking questions about Blake and Patty telling Blake stories of Gwen. 

"Blake so your a country music singer then?" Denis asks

"Yes sir. I moved to Nashville when I was 17 and worked hard until I made it. It was my dream."

"That wonderful." Patty says 

The waiter brings their food and they continue to talk. Blake tells them about his ranch in Oklahoma, about his mom and family, and about the tv show he is doing that brought him out to LA. The dinner goes smoother than Gwen could have prayed it would and her parents really seem to like Blake. Gwen know that's all about to change because she has to tell them about the baby. They all finished the last of their meals and Gwen finally gathers the courage to tell them, but before she does she moves closer to Blake. Blake notices and understands wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Mom, dad, there is something else I have to tell you guys." She hesitates and Blake wonders if she can get it out

"Ok darling you know you can tell us anything." Patty says sensing Gwen's reluctance 

"It's ok Gwen I'm right here." Blake whispers in her ear as he places a kiss on her temple, Gwen take a deep breath and continues.

"I'm pregnant." Gwen blurts out and watches her parents faces as they fall in shock

"Well...well are you sure honey? You guys just started seeing each other." Patty says with shock playing across her features

"Yeah I'm sure I went to the doctor today for my 16 week ultrasound." Gwen says

"What? 16 weeks? Gwen you haven't even known Blake that...." Pattie starts but fades as realization hits. "It's not Blake's baby is it?" Pattie asks. 

Gwen shakes her head as tears well up into her eyes. 

"I met Blake the night I was gonna tell Gavin. When I got home I told him while we were fighting. He told me I could get rid of the baby or he was done. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." Gwen explains 

"So your having Gavin's baby but your with Blake? Oh Gwen honey your lost. Why don't you end this madness and come home and get yourself together so you can take care of the baby and have us to help? How could you let this happen? Your smarter than this." Pattie says clearly angry and overwhelmed 

"Come home? End the madness? What are you talking about mom?" Tears begin to slowly fall down her face

"Honey, non offense to you Blake, but he isn't gonna want this. Your having another mans baby. He is gonna leave once this baby gets here anyway."

Gwen looks at her dad who has sat there quiet, the look of shock remaining on his face.

"Daddy say something please." Gwen chokes out 

"How could you be so irresponsible Gwen? We taught you better than that. Your not even married!" Denis says getting louder as he talks. "No disrespect to you Blake, but what is in this for you? You clearly know and have known she is pregnant."

"What's in it for me? Isn't that obvious sir?" Gwen is full on sobbing at this point and turns to hide her face in Blake's chest. He pulls her into his chest holding her before he continues. "What's in it for me is your beautiful daughter and the baby she is carrying. Your daughter is very special sir." He says returning to formalities. "I care about your daughter a hell of a lot. This baby is a part of your daughter and that means I care about this baby a whole lot as well."

"You barely know her Blake." Pattie states frowning with a disapproving face

"Ma'am I'm sorry to be disrespectful but I know her a whole lot better than you think I do. I was at the doctors appointment with her today and will be for the rest as long as she allows me. I don't like seeing her this upset and quiet frankly her being this upset isn't good for her or the baby. I understand your upset but she didn't need this. She needed support. This hasn't been easy for her and your only making it harder. I think at this point it's time for us to go and give everyone a chance to process all of this. Gwen will call you." He tells Gwen's parents in a firm but respectful tone before turning his attention back to Gwen. "Sunshine, come on. We are gonna head out now." He gets himself and Gwen on their feet and guides them out of the restaurant and to the car. 

He takes her to the passengers side of the car before wrapping her tight in his arms. He gives her time to cry and she does for what feels like forever to Blake. He can't stand to see her upset and he fumes in his head at how her parents reacted. Eventually the sobs subside and they are just standing there holding each other. 

"Gwen baby lets get you in the car and home." He says but she doesn't let go right away. "Sunshine we need to get you home. You need to calm down and relax, for the baby." This seems to click and she moves to get in the car.

Blake hates driving but he knows right now Gwen's not in the state to drive. She looks out the window the whole ride while she holds onto his hand like it's her only life line.  
                                                                                ......................................................  
Once they get to Gwen's house Blake gets her inside and takes her up to her bedroom. He sits her on the side of the bed as he gets her pjs off the back of her door. He uses the bathroom while she changes. When he comes back into her room she is in bed under the covers. He leans over and plants a kiss on her forehead. When he stands back up he sees her eye wide and terrified.

"Blake don't leave me. Please don't leave. Stay with me tonight please?" She asks like she is about loose her composure all over again.

"Shhh Gwen I won't leave you I promise. I will stay, ok?" He says tenderly

He moves around to the other side of the bed and crawls under the covers. The next thing he knows Gwen's lips are crashing into his. He freezes at first shock by her brazenness but he soon returns her passion. It's not until her hands move to pull her shirt off that Blake realizes what's happening. He knows this is motivated but her emotional night and he isn't gonna let her do this tonight, she doesn't want this as much as she thinks she does. He places his hands on hers stopping her from removing her shirt. 

"Gwen baby this isn't what you want. As much as I want this with you, not tonight. Your upset and you don't really want this." Tears begin pouring down her face and he pulls her to his chest. She clings to him like her life depends on it. 

He isn't sure how long they lay there like that before he realizes she has fallen asleep. He knew tonight would be rough but he didn't expect it to be that rough. He plants a kiss on top of her hand and whispers "I love you Gwen" before he himself scums to sleep.


	10. Happiest place on earth

Blake slowly wakes up confused for a minuet before he remembers he is still at Gwen's place. Gwen. He then registers that she isn't in her place on his chest anymore. He frantically looks around the room but doesn't see her. He then hears the foot steps walking toward the door before it begins to open. Gwen walks in holding two mugs.

"Hey sleepy head." She smiles "coffee?" She asks holding up a mug. 

"Yeah thanks sunshine." He says sitting up in bed

She hands him his cup and gets in bed settling in next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. They sit there for a few minutes in silence. Not an awkward silence though, like both have experienced in their past relationships, but a content silence. Gwen can't remember ever being this happy and content in her adult life. She suddenly gets an idea turning to Blake she asks..

"Do you have plans today?"

"Yes I do in fact" he says smiling 

She feels crushed. 

"Spending the day with you" he adds his smile growing twice as big.

She hits him playfully on his chest. 

"Ouch!" He acts as though it really hurt "What was that for?"

"For being mean and making me think we couldn't hang out today! And to think I wanted to take you somewhere special to me." She says being playfully mad

"Wait I said I was spending it with you, so we can still go right!?!" He asks like a kid who is back tracking realizing there is a surprise involved. 

"Hmmm I'm not sure now, my feelings are a little hurt ya know." She says still pretending to be mad

"Oh yeah" he says before taking her cup of tea and placing both cups on the bedside table. 

He then pulls her to him planting kisses all over her face and neck making her laugh. 

"Ok ok ok! I give up! I'll take you!" She says through her laughter

"Good." He says placing one last kiss on her lips before pulling away and moving off the bed. "Come on then we've got to get ready!"

She laughs at his excitement and playful mood this morning.   
                                                                 .............................................................  
"Are you gonna tell me where we’re going Sunshine?"

"Nope...you will see soon." She smirks 

He huffs and sits back in his seat. It's not to long before he reaches to the wheel taking her hand in his. She smiles because this is new for her and she loves it. A man showing her that he just wants to be close to her and that he cares for her, makes her feel like a princess. As they get closer to their destination signs begin to appear and Gwen waits to see if Blake figures it out.

"Hey there's signs for Disneyland. Are you taking me to Disney?"

"My family went here every summer and sometimes even more when I was little. It was always a place where no matter what was happening, all of us, mom and dad included, could forget about everything and just enjoy the day together."

"That sounds amazing Gwen thank you for sharing this with me." Blake says bringing her hand up and kissing it.

"Your important to me Blake and I just want to make sure you know that." She smiles glancing quickly his way.   
                                                                         ..........................................................  
As they walk through the gate and see the castle standing in its glory, Gwen feels that childhood joy. Holding hands they walk toward the castle. Seeing Gwen so happy and relax has a permanent smile etched on Blake's face. It doesn't matter to him if they do things he "enjoys" or  not, seeing Gwen like this makes this his favorite place too. 

"Blake I want to take some pictures in front of the castle. I want to remember today for a long long time."

"That sounds like a good idea to me sunshine.”

They walk up to the castle and Gwen finds the perfect place for them to stand. Being her outgoing self, she secures some man and his wife to take the pictures for them. The first one they just stand next to each other with Blake's arm wrapped around her waist. Next she wants a picture of them kissing and Blake is one to never turn down a chance to kiss Gwen. It shocks her though when Blake bends down and plants a kiss on her little baby bump for one of the pictures. Gwen tears up as she begins to see how much he cares for not just her but her baby to. How is this man real and how did she manage to be the one he cares about? Once they thank the couple for taking pictures for them and the wife gushes about how they make a cute couple, they look at the pictures. They really do make a cute couple. They might not look conventional with her rock style and his cowboy boots but they just fit together. When they get to the picture of Blake kissing Gwen's belly, Gwen feels herself getting emotional. It's not until Blake lifts her chin and wipes a tear from her face, that she realizes she is crying. 

"Hey sunshine, why the tears?" He says as Gwen shakes her head 

"I just don't know how I got so lucky. You really care about the baby to.”

"You better believe I do. Sunshine when we started this I knew you were pregnant and I made the choice to pursue you anyway. I won’t lie I was scared at first, not knowing how to handle the whole baby thing. I'm not scared anymore though, in fact I'm really excited. You and that baby are the two most important things in my life right now."

If the tears weren't flowing before now, they sure are flowing now. Blake pulls Gwen into him and she takes the time to let her emotions overflow. After a few minutes she pulls back to look at Blake and the worry on his face makes her smile because it shows her again how much he cares about her. 

"What That face for cowboy?" She asks him

"I'm just worried about you sunshine, that's all." He says and smiles seeing as how she seems to be ok

"These were happy thankful tears." She says pouting her lips letting him know she wants a kiss and he obliges, again not one to turn down the change to kiss Gwen. The heaviness of the conversation leaves and suddenly Gwen is radiating the playful excitement from earlier. "Blakey can we go ride the carrousel?!" Gwen asks 

Blake has to chuckle at Gwen's almost kid like excitement. 

"Sunshine we can do anything you want." He says placing a kiss on her temple 

They spend the better part of the afternoon riding rides that Gwen could ride, which was ok with Blake cause he was not a fan of the faster rides or the roller coasters. He really didn't want to ruin the day by throwing up in the bushes. They rode the carrousel, it's a small world, the jungle cruise, the monorail, and the train. As the sun begins to set Blake can tell Gwen is tired. 

"Hey why don't we head to the car and I'll drive us back to your place?" He asks

"But we didn't do everything." Gwen says before releasing a yawn

"We can come back another day Sunshine. Your tired and we did a lot today."

"Okay I guess that's ok." Gwen relents knowing Blake is right. She is exhausted.  
.................................................................  
Once they make it back to Gwen's house, they both crash on to the couch and Gwen moves to snuggle into Blake's chest. She had slept the whole way home. She felt bad knowing she had left him to navigate LA by himself but she was just so tired. She isn't tired anymore however. She moves herself so she is straddling Blake's lap and before he can say anything her lips are on his. This kiss is different than the other times they have kissed. There is a need and a longing behind this kiss. Blake's hands move to Gwen's waist holding her in place like he’s scared she is going to run away, but that is the farthest thing from what she wants to do. Her tongue brushes his lips asking for entrance and he obliges parting them. Their tongue battle it out and Blake's arousal becomes more and more clear as it pushes up against her. Next his hands are on top of her breasts squeezing and kneading them. Before Gwen knows what’s going on he is moving her to her back. The coolness of the leather material has her breaking out in the goose bumps. Blake moves to her ear nibbling before moving down her jaw. Gwen let's out a moan as he makes his way down her jaw. He plants kisses down her neck working his way to the notch above her collarbone. It's not long before has her arching into his touch begging for more. He gives her what she wants by grinding himself into her fully covered center. The need builds but this isn't how she wants to climax the first time with him, so she moves to still him. 

"Blake please take me upstairs and get rid of all these cloths." She begs in a breathy tone

She freezes though as he pulls away looking down at her with concern etched on his face.

"Blake what's wrong?" She asks concerned about why he stopped.

"What about the baby? Won't that hurt the baby?" He asks genuinely concerned

"What? No it won't. The baby is will be fine and I want you."

"So I won't hurt the baby if we do this?"

"No cowboy you won't."

Suddenly his lips return to hers and he is picking her up off the couch carrying her towards and up the steps.

He somehow manages to open the door to her room without putting her down.  He walks over to the bed and lays her down never once breaking contact as he lays down beside her.  They continue kissing only breaking contact long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head, her bra following quickly.  She quickly removes his shirt anxious to feel his bare skin on her.   He is messaging her already sensitive breast causing her to moan in his mouth.  He replaces his hands with his mouth; it doesn’t take long before she is squirming under his mouth.  He had heard pregnant woman had sensitive breasts (something he credits to overhearing conversations in his mother beauty shop when he had nowhere to run) now he is determined to bring her to an orgasm this way.  He keep his mouth moving while twisting the other nipple in his hand.  He can tell she is close he bites down on her and she comes apart screaming his name.  They quickly remove the rest of their clothes.  She cant get enough of the feel of him.  He slips first one then two fingers inside of her moving them slowly.  She reaches down and begins to stroke him causing his breath to catch.  God he didn't know how long he could hold off, the feel of her hands on his dick was about to make him lose control.  He quickens the pace of his fingers, hoping to get her close before he embarrasses himself in her hand.  He can feel her body responding to him her breathing getting faster.  He removes his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance, as he looks down at her.

"God you are so beautiful"

She smiles up at him, feeling more love that she thought was possible.  

"You make me feel beautiful"

He moves his lips to hers as he enters her.   She cries out a little as he pushes inside of her.  He stops and looks at her.

"Are you ok?”

"Yes, please don’t stop.”

He starts moving inside of her establishing an easy rhythm.  He can feel himself nearing the edge, so he quickens the pace finding her g-spot.  Her breathing becomes heavier and heavier, and he knows she is almost there.  He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Come for me baby"

That was all it took to have her coming apart in his arms.  The feel of her contracting around him sends him falling over the edge right behind her.  
                                                          .............................................  
As they lay there marveling at what just happened. It had never been that good for Gwen. She feels like she finally found her match, and she is more content than she has ever been. Blake has a million thoughts running through his head as he lays there with Gwen on his chest. He is doodling on her back and trying to process how amazing that was. It was never that good before and he wonders if she feels that way too. 

Suddenly she looks up at him with a look of almost what Blake would call love before she says....

"I love you to Blake." planting a kiss on his lips before returning to his chest

It's then and only then that Blake realizes that he wasn't just doodling. He had been tracing the words "I love you" on her back. He hadn't really even processed that thought himself because he was trying to go slow like she asked him to, but apparently his subconscious already knew he loved her. His subconscious was beyond right, because he does love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope your enjoying this as much as we are. I love writing this story so much! Please leave your thoughts I thrive on them!


	11. Fear

Gwen woke to the all to familiar feeling lately. She feels like she wakes more often to pee than a little kid and from what she hears this only gets worse. Reluctantly she pries herself out of Blake's arms trying not to wake him, but when she is two steps from the bed she hears a groggy...

"Gwen? Where are you going?" 

It breaks her heart but she hears the fear in his voice. She knows that fear better than she should. He is scared she is running and no matter how much she has to pee, the need to reassure him wins out. She walks back over to the bed and crawls over to him planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Hey." She smiles down at him, her hand caressing his cheek. He leans his face into her hand. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back. The peanut won't leave my bladder alone." She giggles

"I thought.....I thought.."

"Hey I know but I'm not. I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

He shakes his head but she isn't totally convinced that he believes her so she bends down giving him another kiss before saying..

"I love you."

His face softens and he says "I love you too". He watches her walk to the bathroom and smiles to himself. He can't believe how lucky he is to have that women love him. 

Gwen is relieved to see the smile on his face before she heads off to the bathroom. She is so tired from the days activities and this little peanut is already not letting her sleep. She sits down and that's when she sees it. Oh no this can't happen, no please no.

"Blake" she try's to get out but nothing more than a whisper comes out. "Blake" she yells this time, to terrified to move. 

Blake's heart bottoms out when he hears Gwen scream for him. The fear lacing her voice has him moving faster than he has ever moved before. He has to get to her.

"Gwen what's wrong?" 

Gwen just looks at him, tears pouring down her face.

"Gwen sunshine, it's ok. Everything is gonna be ok but you have to tell me what's going on."

"I'm...I'm bleeding Blake." She says bursting out into sobs.

Blake is scatter brained for a minute before he kicks into gear. 

"Ok sunshine I'm gonna get you a T-shirt, some sweatpants, and new underwear. Where are those pad things you use for your um time of the month?" 

"Under the sink" Gwen chokes out as fear continues to wrack her body. 

Blake moves to gather everything Gwen needs as well as dressing himself. He helps her get dressed and picks her up carrying her down the stairs to the door. He puts her down long enough to grab his keys and open the door, then picking her up and moving toward the car. He sets her down next to it opening the door and helping her get in but as he goes to back away she clings to him. 

"Shhh Gwen. Sunshine it's scary I know but we are gonna get to the hospital ok? We are doing everything we can." He says rubbing her back. He then pulls back taking her face in his hands. "I. Love. You." He says making sure she is looking him in the eye before he pulls away to lock up the house and rush them to the hospital.

When they pull in he jumps out of the drivers seat moving to her side to help her out of the car. He takes her hand and starts to head to the entrance but Gwen pulls on his hand. He turns around to see the tears pouring down her face again.

"What if something's wrong? I'm only almost 17 weeks. The baby can't survive if...."

"Hey stop talking like that Gwen. We don't know what's going on. For all we know this is normal and if it's not we will handle it together ok?"

She shakes her head and Blake brings her into his side as they walk inside. Once inside they head to the receptionist and check Gwen in. Not even a minute later a nurse comes into the room and calls Gwen. They get up to follow the nurse back but she stops them. 

"I'm really sorry sir but the doctor is going to see her right away and we ask that you sit out here. I'll come get you once the exam is done."

"I've gone to all her appointments and never had to sit out in the waiting room. I don't understand?" Blake says not very happy 

"I understand that sir but we just want make sure your wife and baby are stable first." The nurse explains before guiding Gwen out of the waiting room.

Blake stands there for a minute staring at the door. The fact that the nurse called Gwen his wife and the baby his doesn't even register. All of the emotions he has been hold back for Gwen and the babies sake now threatens to overflow. They have to be ok. Tears start to flow down his face. What are they gonna do if something is wrong? It's gonna destroy Gwen, hell its gonna destroy him. At this point in Blake's mind that baby might as well be his. He loves it like it is his. He can still hear Gwens chilling cry for him. He has never been so scared in his life and the sight of the blood and Gwen's tears. He could have thrown up right there from fear and that feeling returned as soon as Gwen went through that door. He looks up and sees a sign for the hospital chapel. He makes his way there not sure if he even knows why. He sits down in one of the pews.

"Hey look I know I don't go to church like I should and I know I don't talk to you enough but I need your help. That woman and baby are my everything and we can't lose that baby. Please help us. Let the baby be ok please." He says 

He runs his hands through his hair, tears pouring down his cheeks, before standing up and heading back to the waiting room. He paces the room not being able to sit still. He feels like they have been back there for hours. Finally a nurse enters the room and walks over to him. Blake stops pacing and his heart sinks as he pales.  

"Mr. Shelton?"

"Yes that's me! Please how are they?"

"I'm gonna take you back to your wife sir."

His heart is crushed. She wouldn't tell him which means the baby probably didn't make it. He instantly thinks the worst and is trying to get himself together because he is gonna have to be the rock for Gwen. However when they reach the room Gwen is in he hears a sound that sounds an awful lot like the heart beat they heard during the ultrasound this week. Gwen is laying in the bed wires coming off her abdomen and she looks relaxed just watching one of the monitors. She turns her head toward him when she hears him come in.

"Blake!" She says as tears begin to fall once again. 

Blake is instantly at her side kissing her lips as she snakes her arms around his neck holding herself to him. He wraps his arms around her holding her. At this point he doesn't have a clue what's going on. He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"What did the doctor say Sunshine?" He says hearing the fear in his own voice 

"The baby is fine. That's the heart beat."

"Oh my gosh Gwen. Thank god!" He says burying his face in her neck. "That's the heart beat?" He asks 

"Yeah, I haven't stop staring at it since they hooked up the monitors. They still have to do an ultrasound to check and make sure everything is as it should be but the doctor said she doesn't expect to find anything. I made them get you for the ultrasound so we can both see the baby and know it's ok."

A tear slides down his cheek and Gwen reaches up wiping it away. 

"Hey Blake the baby's ok. We don't have to worry, ok?"

"Yeah Sunshine. I never knew it was possible to love a person you've never met so much. I was such a crazy person."

"You were so calm though."

"Yeah because I knew that's what you needed but I was a crazy on the inside."

"I love you" She says reaching her hand up and placing it on his cheek

"I love both of you too." He says before bending down and planting a kiss on her lips. 

The technician came in a started the ultrasound. They watched the screen as she moved the wand all over Gwen's stomach. The both smiled every time they saw a part of the baby. Finally the tech looked at Gwen. 

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat now?"

"Yes please." She said as Blake felt her grip on his hand tighten even more. It was ok though because Blake was just as scared. It's quiet in the room as they wait for the familiar sound. It soon fills the room and the combination of hearing and seeing that the baby was fine had both Gwen and Blake in tears, completely grateful that the little one is completely normal and doing good. After the tech finishes cleans up and helps Gwen clean up as well, she leaves with the promise of the doctor returning soon. 

Blake places his hand on Gwen's baby bump and leans down placing a kiss on it before whispering "I love you peanut."  
When he stands up and looks at Gwen she can see the tears in his eyes. 

"Hey everything is ok. Don't cry Blake." She says intertwining their fingers

"I thought we were gonna lose it. I've never been so scared."

"Me either. I was terrified and I don't know what I would have done without you." She says her voice cracking at the end

"Hey no more thinking about me not being here cause I'm not going anywhere ok?" 

She nodded her head as Blake placed a kiss on the back of her hand. The doctor came in and went over everything the had checked. All of it came back ok and normal. She explained to the that bleeding as long as it's not significant can be common during the first trimester. 

"Did you happen to have sex before this started?" The doctor asked as if it was nothing wrong with asking them that personal question. 

"Well! Hmmm, yea." Gwen answered completely embarrassed and Blake turned white at the question. 

The doctor laughs at their discomfort with the question.

"There is nothing wrong with you having sex. You don't have to be embarrassed. I mean clearly you have have had sex or you wouldn't be pregnant." She chuckles

Blake and Gwen laugh with her still totally embarrassed.

"Well I think you guys are safe to head home but please if the bleeding gets heavier or you experience and other symptoms, call or come back, ok?"

They both nod and watch as the doctor exist the room. Blake helps Gwen return her sweatpants to her baby and shoes put back on. Once Gwen is ready and signed all the necessary paperwork they head out to the car together.


	12. Family time

Once they got home, Blake's intention was to take Gwen back up to her room for them to get some more sleep, since they hadn't had much. However the little peanut was convinced to not let them sleep. Gwen was starving so Blake told her to head up to bed and he would fix some food and bring it up. Reluctantly after a kiss Gwen agreed. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like being away from Blake anymore. They had been together the greater part of three days. Her hunger won out as she made her way up to bed to let Blake cook. After hearing Gwen go upstairs Blake picked up his phone and dialed the number of the one person he felt like wouldn't judge him about all of this.... his sister.

"Well What the hell you are alive." Endy says sarcastically 

"Hey to you to sis."

"What's wrong?" She didn't need him to tell her something was going on she knew him to Well.

"Endy I gotta tell you something but I really need you to keep an open minded. I want you to know first that I am the happiest I have ever been."

"Ok Blake open mind. You are scaring me though."

"I met someone and she is a beautiful person on the inside and out. She is everything I ever wanted but was sure I couldn't have."

"OMG Blake you have a girlfriend!?!?!?"

"Yeah I do." He says smiling at the idea of Gwen being his girlfriend

"Tell me everything!"

"Well there is one thing that's gonna be a shock to everyone but I really need you to have an open mind."

"Ok now your really scaring me."

"Endy She is pregnant." He hears the gasp on the other end of the phone "before you completely lose your mind, it's not my baby."

"Excuse me Blake this sounds insane."

"I know but I met her when she was going to tell her ex about the baby and had dinner. Her ex left her cause she wouldn't abort it and we have been seeing each other since two weeks after that."

"Wow Blake. Your sure your ok with her having another mans baby?"

"He isn't in the picture and I have been to all the appointments. It's my baby as far as I am concerned and I hope you guys will accept and treat her the same."

"Your really happy?"

"The happiest."

"Then I support you. You deserve to be happy. When do I get to meet her and what about mom?" 

"Well if she can I'm hoping next Thursday. I'm not telling mom any more than I am bringing someone that means a lot to me to meet her." 

"Mom is going to freak you know that right?"

"Yeah I know but you will help me with her right?"

"I'll try." Endy chuckles

They say there good byes and Blake takes the food up to Gwen. 

"Hey sunshine I got some food for you guys."

"Good we are starving!"

Blake sits down on the bed with the tray of food. They both sit there eating not realizing just how hungry they were until they began to eat. 

"Gwen I want to ask ya something but I want you to know there is no pressure. We are moving at your pace. Would you maybe want to go to Oklahoma with me? See my ranch and meet my family."

"Really? You want me to come with you? You want your family to meet me? What if they don't like me?"

"Yes I want you to come and meet my family. I know you said slow but I feel like this is were we are and I really want to share that part of me with you. Like I said though absolutely no pressure if your not ready it's definitely ok."

"Blake I would love to." She says with a huge smile on her face. "Don't forget a week from Wednesday is the next ultrasound appointment, so we need to be back by then. It's the one we can find out if it's a boy or girl." Gwen says continuing with the biggest smile. 

Blake can't help the huge smile on his face either. "We get to find out a week from Wednesday?" He asks 

"Yeah" Gwen can't help but be happy with his happy reaction. For a minute she lets herself forget that the baby isn't his by blood. 

Blake bends down planting a kiss on top of Gwen's belly and says "hear that little peanut we get to see you again in a week and we get to see if your a boy or a girl. We are so excited peanut! We love you!"

When he sits back up Gwen has tears in her eyes. She is looking at him like he is the most precious person in the world. 

"Hey sunshine no tears. I love you." He says leaning in and kissing her  
................................................................  
Time flys leading up to their Oklahoma trip. Blake had called his mom telling her he was coming home and bringing a someone he wanted her to meet, but not giving up anymore information than that. Meanwhile, Blake and Gwen have spent everyday together since they had dinner with her parents, and she has yet to patch things up with them. This fact doesn't sit well with Blake and he makes himself a promise to fix that when they get back. The two days of the voice tapings go great and team Blake is looking really good and definitely has the potential to win the show. Wednesday they spend together packing and getting ready to leave extremely early the next morning. They spend that night a Blake's place since his driver is gonna pick them up and take them to the airport. As they lay in bed, Blake already fallen asleep, Gwen thinks about them and where they are. They have spent every night together for week and by the end of the trip it will be two weeks. She doesn't want to spend a night without him. She has to figure out how to bring up moving in together up. She doesn't think he will be opposed to the idea but it's still a scary idea to bring up. She isn't sleeping as good lately because she has this bump now that gets in the way of placing her head on Blake's heart. She has to face the fact that their sleeping position is going to have to change until she has the baby. She doesn't know when she actually fell asleep but she wakes to Blake caressing her cheek and saying her name. 

"Gwen sunshine."

"Blakey not yet." She wines a little

Blake's lets out a laugh. "Sunshine we have a plane to catch we have to get up now or it's gonna be the middle of the night before we get there. I already have a nap planned when we get there and you can sleep on the plane if you want to, ok? But we have to get moving."

She pokes her lip out in protest but gets up heading to the bathroom. She always has to pee first thing now. Partly because of the pressure the baby is putting on her bladder and partly because she has to make sure everything is ok.   
                                                                    ..................................................  
Blake is sitting on the private plane with Gwen asleep against his side and his arm wrapped around her. He can't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. He doesn't understand how her ex just let her walk away like he did. He was an idiot that's for sure. Blake prays that his family sees what he sees in her rather that staying hung up on her being pregnant. His mom always says she just wants her kids to be happy and Gwen makes him happy. He finally feels like he is where he is supposed to be and with who he is supposed to be with. He just wants them all to see this.   
                                                                   ..................................................  
Gwen wakes to Blake letting her know they are gonna land soon. She is nervous. This is a big step for them. What if his parents freak out about the baby. It's not really preferred for a women to be carrying another mans child. 

“Hey sunshine. What going on? You ok?”

“Yeah I’m good.” She says smiling at him but he can tell it’s fake 

“Hey you don’t have to put on a brave face for me. Tell me what’s up.”

“What...what if you family doesn’t like me. We aren’t exactly a traditional relationship and look at how my parents reacted.” Gwen says looking at her lap. 

“Gwen my family is gonna love you. Your more amazing that you give yourself credit for.”

“Thanks but the baby just complicates everything. I wish I met you first.”

“Hey I wish I could have met ya sooner too but that’s not the way it was supposed to happen. We wouldn’t have this peanut if we met first.”

“I just wish Your were the dad. Things wouldn’t be so hard.” 

“I know sunshine but you know I’m not going anywhere, right?”

“Yeah” she confirms but not with enough conviction

“Hey no way. You can’t doubt that. I love you and OUR peanut. I’m not going anywhere! I don’t care who is happy or unhappy about that. As long as you will have me I’m gonna be right here beside you.”

“I love you Blake.” 

“I love you to Gwen.”  
...........................................................................  
They both had gotten to the ranch and fell asleep the minute they hit the pillow. Blake woke up and got a shower. When he came back in the room he knew he needed to wake Gwen up so she could get ready but she looked so peaceful. He knew however how mad she would be if she didn’t have time to get ready so he woke her up. 

“Gwen baby. It time to get up.”

“I’m not done napping.” 

“We have to leave in a hour for dinner with my family.”

“I’m up! Holy cow I have to hurry.”

An hour and a half later they were pulling up out front of Blake’s moms house. Gwen had been quiet the whole way and Blake could feel the anxiety coming off of her. 

“Gwen baby please relax my family is gonna love you. Remember stress is bad for the you and the peanut.” 

“I know.” She says taking a deep breath. 

Blake hops out moving to Gwen’s door and helping her out. He pulled her into him and her arms wrapped around him. They stood there for a minute and Blake could feel the tension releasing from her. He pulled back and kissed her before leading her to the front door. He rang the door bell and they could hear the footsteps coming to open the door.

“Blake!” Dot his mom said as she opened the door. “I have missed you so much.”

“I missed you too mom.” He says hugging her back. “Mom I want you to meet Gwen. She is my girlfriend.” He said to his mom but smiles at Gwen as he referred to her as his girlfriend. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Blake you didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone. She is so beautiful.” 

“Yeah She is mom.”

Gwen had managed to find a sweater that was baggy enough you couldn’t tell she was pregnant which gave them time to introduce her to the family before explaining the pregnancy. Dot had made a wonderful meal and everyone loved Gwen and it didn’t take long for Gwen to relax. She felt as if for one night they were a normal couple doing normal couple things but that couldn’t last the whole night because they deserved to know. As they finished eating they all moved to the back yard for a campfire. They all began drinking beer or wine. Gwen knew Blake’s mom was becoming more more suspicious of what was really going on. 

“Gwen darlin won’t you have something to drink?” Dot asks, leaving Gwen to come to the realization that they needed to tell everyone.

“Blake.” The look she gave him from her place on his lap, he read loud and clear.

“Mom we actually need to tell you something.” Blake starts

“Ok. Is this going where I think it’s going?” Dot asks her son suspiciously 

“Well Gwen is pregnant.” He says while they nervously await her reaction.

“Oh my gosh! You are finally given me a grand baby! It’s about damn time! Oh my gosh! When do we get to meet this little one? Oh my gosh finally a little Blake!” 

“God help us!” Endy says rolling her eyes

“Mom that’s not all of it..” and he leads into telling his family the whole story.

The way Blake talks about Gwen and the baby makes it clear to anyone that they mean the world to him. He loves that baby as if it were his own. When Blake finishes the story Gwen holds her breath waiting for the his moms reaction, fearing the worst. However she doesn’t get the response she expected. 

“I can tell how much this woman and baby mean to you. You clearly love this baby as if it was yours so we are happy for you guys. I hope you guys will realize and accept the fact that this baby is still gonna be my grand baby. I’m gonna love this baby just as much as my biological grandchildren.” Tears run down Gwen’s face hearing the kind words from this woman.   
................................................................  
As they lay in bed that night with Blake spooning behind her and his arm draped over her stomach protectively, Blake can hear Gwen thinking. 

“Whatcha thinking about sunshine?”

“I’m just thinking about how this day went so much better than I expected. I was also thinking about how I now know where you get your big heart from, and how I’m the most lucky woman in the history of the world.”

“That’s where you got it wrong Sunshine. I’m the lucky one.”


	13. Reunited

"Gwen come on we are gonna be late!" 

"I'm coming. It's not easy getting shoes on when your feet are swelling. I'm gonna have to switch to freakin flip flops at this rate. Its gross." She says feeling like she isn't dressed to perfection as she should be.

The fleeting look of fear or is it shame that crosses her face isn't missed by Blake. 

"Hey What was that face for?"

"Nothing cowboy lets just get in the car." She says trying to push by him but he stops her

"Hey. Hey. Don't nothing me. Talk to me."

"It's just that I couldnt get in those pants and now my shoes are getting to tight. Soon your not gonna want to be seen with me out of the house cause I'm gonna look so gross and frumpy."

"Frumpy really Gwen? You look like you just walked out of a fashion magazine. I don't think anyone would call you frumpy and you know it doesn't matter to me. You know what my favorite Gwen is?" He asks as she shakes her head no in response "my favorite Gwen is the one in sweatpants and a T-shirt, hair tied up on top of your head with your make up not so perfectly done. So if that's what you left the house looking like, I would be a damn lucky bastard to get to be the one with you."

"Really?" She says looking shocked

"Really Gwen. Your gorgeous no matter what you wear." He says before pulling her into him and placing a kiss on her lips. 

"Now are you ready to go find out if our peanut is a boy or girl?" He asks placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Yeah I'm so excited!"

"Me to sunshine. Me to!"  
............................................  
When they arrive they are taken back to the room for Gwen to get into a gown for the ultrasound. The tech comes in and sets everything up to do the scan. When they finally start the scan, Blake and Gwen hold their breath as they do at every scan until they hear the heartbeat. It isn't long after the tech starts moving the wand over Gwen's abdomen that the sound they have been waiting for comes through the speakers. They both release their breath hearing their peanuts heart beat. Blake has a smile bigger than Texas stretched across his face. 

"Are we looking for gender today?" The tech asks knowing some parents prefer not to know

"Yes!" They both say in unison

"Alright lets see here." The anticipation builds as the tech moves the prob trying to get a clear picture of gender. "Ahh there we go! Let me the first to congratulate you to on having a son."

"It's a boy?" Gwen ask and the tech nodded her head "oh my gosh Blake we are having a boy! A son!"

Blake bends down planting a kiss on Gwen's lips. He is so blown away and excited all of his words seem to have left him. He never dreamed he would be here after the last year of his life. Here he is with a gorgeous woman who is having a son. Their son.

"Gwen thank you. I love you so much!"

"I love you to cowboy."

After the ultrasound the doctor comes in and reviews the ultrasound and both Gwen and the baby's vitals. He reassures them that everything seems to be perfect and that he has no concerns.  
                                                             ...................................................................  
When they go to leave they are met with a crowd of paparazzi. Blake watches as Gwen's eyes grow. She turns and looks at him. Blake calmly takes her hand as they open the door to head out. Blake cans feel Gwen's grip on him tighten and he pulls her into him wrapping his arm around her waist. The people behind the cameras are all yelling his name and asking who Gwen is. Neither of them acknowledge the questions or the yells of Blake's name and steadily head to the car. Blake helps Gwen in before moving to the drivers side. Once he is in he turns and looks at Gwen fearing what might be coming. 

"Why are they here?" She asks

"They must have gotten wind of your appointment and the fact that we are together. They are here to get pictures. I'm really sorry Gwen. I was hoping we would avoid this for a while since I'm not touring right now but it doesn't look like we are that lucky." He says as he watches her turn and look back at the crowd of cameras. 

"Do they always follow you like this?"

"If they know where to find me. It's worse when I'm touring." He says waiting for her response fearing what this is gonna mean for them. "What's going through your mind sunshine? Should I be worried?" He asks causing her head to snap back to him

"Worried? Why would you need to worry?"

"I don't know. I just didn't know how you were gonna handle this part."

"Well it's crazy that's for sure. A little over whelming, I'm not gonna lie, but you don't actually think I would leave you for this do you?"

This is where Gwen sees just how broken Blake is. He doesn't feel like he is worthy or deserving of her love. She reaches across the console placing her hand on his cheek and he turns his head into it. 

"Blake your an amazing man. Forget anyone who ever told you otherwise." She says and he turns his face into her hand on his cheek placing a kiss on her palm. "I love you and it's gonna take a whole lot more than some cameras to make me run cowboy. I know someone else who loves you a lot to."

"Who might that be?"

"Oh just a certain little peanut."

"Do you really think he is gonna love me Gwen? I mean I'm not really his dad ya know."

"Blake he goes nuts when he hears you."

"What?"

"Here" She says reaching for his hand and placing it on her belly. "Now talk to him"

"What?" 

"Talk to him!"

"Ok..." he says moving closer to her ever growing belly. "Hey there peanut. I love..." he stops mid sentence looking up at Gwen and back down at the belly. "He...he moved! I felt him move!!!" Blake exclaims putting his second hand on her belly.

"He goes nuts every time he hears your voice, especially if he hasn't heard you in a little bit."

"Really?"

"Really! He already loves you Blake. Your an amazing man and I have no doubts that your gonna be an amazing dad to our peanut." She says caressing the scruff on his face as a tear escapes down his face.

"I love you Gwen. Thank you."

"I love you too." She says back as they lean over the console for a kiss.  
                                                                           ....................................................  
"Blake where are we going? Home was off that exist."

"There is somewhere we have to go before home."

"Ok?" She asks suspiciously but Blake doesn't satisfy her curiosity and leaves her in the dark. 

As they get closer Gwen knows exactly where they are headed. Her parents house.

"Blake why are we going to my parents? Im not ready to go there and I'm pretty sure they don't want to see me."

"Sunshine they are your parents. They will always want to see you, just like no matter what little peanut has done or said we will always want to see him."

Gwen's nerves begin to grow. They don't approve of her having a baby before being married. They don't approve of her being with Blake while she is carrying another mans baby. She needed support and at that dinner she got the exact opposite. She doesn't understand why Blake would even want to take her to see them. They were so awful to him as well. They pull up to the curb and Blake puts it in park, turning to face her. 

"How are you doing?"

"I'm terrified to be honest. I don't get why you wanted to bring me here. They were just as awful to you."

"Gwen you need your parents. I know how close you were to them and I don't want to see you lose that relationship with them over the peanut or me. Plus that peanut deserves to have an amazing relationship with his grandparents."

"How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect sunshine. I just love you two. Ready?"

"What if I say no?"

Blake doesn't answer her but instead gets out of the car walking around to her door and opening it. He offers her his hand to help her out. She gets out and wraps her arms around his waist with his arms holding her securely. 

"Sunshine I promise that you will glad you did this." 

All she can do is shake her head and give a half smile. She holds his hand in a death grip as the make their way to the door. When they get there Blake waits for Gwen to ring the bell but when he realizes she can't get herself to do it, he reaches forward and rings it for her. It takes a minute but they hear the footsteps coming to the door and Gwen feels like she could throw up. When the door opens and her mom meets her gaze the tears begin to flow. 

"Gwen baby.." Pattie says through tears as she opens her arms to Gwen.

Gwen instantly walks into her moms arms. Blake watches and smiles knowing how much they both needed this. After a few mins they pull apart and Pattie ushers the couple inside and to the living room. 

"Gwen darling I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry mom." Gwen says looking at her lap while Blake has his arm wrapped around her 

"Gwen baby this isn't what your father and I envisioned for you. We wanted you to have the loving husband before the baby but Gwen we don't want to lose you over that. That said from here on out we are here for you to support you."

"This isn't what I wanted either mom. However I couldn't be more blessed than to have Blake. He has literally held me together. He was the one that brought me. I didn't know we were coming, he just drove us here after my OB appointment."

"Well I think I owe you an apology as well Blake. We weren't exactly nice to you and it seems you care a lot about our daughter. So I'm sorry and we thank you for everything you have done for our daughter and for bringing her back to us."

"I do care about her a lot Mrs. Stefani. She means the world to me as well as this little peanut. I don't care that he isn't my biological son. I love him as if he were my blood." Blake professes 

"He? It's a boy!"

"Yeah we found out today mom."

They spend the next hour looking at the ultrasound pictures and talking about Blake. After the hour Blake reminds Gwen that he has to be at the recording studio at 3 and they say their goodbyes. They get to the house in just enough time for Blake to drop Gwen off and head to the studio. Gwen went inside and decided she and the peanut could use a nap. She awakes three hours later to the door bell ringing nonstop. Thinking it is someone in need of help she rushes to the door. However when she opens the door her heart falls to her feet and she feels the fear run like ice through her veins. 

"Gavin what do you want?"


	14. Fear

"Gavin what do want?"

"Hey Gwen nice to see you to. How's my baby doing?" He says stepping toward her reaching out to touch her stomach.

Gwen's skin crawls at his touch and she takes a step back. In this moment she wants nothing more than for Blake to be there. 

"Gavin what do you want?" Gwen says proud of herself for how strong and steady her voice sounds

"Oh I just saw this." He says holding up a print out of an online article with pictures of her and Blake. 

"I had a doctors appointment. That tends to happen when your pregnant."

"You know this country hick isn't going to hang around right? He is gonna leave when he has to put up with everything I'm prepared to do. Gwen I can make your life a living nightmare. That baby is MY baby not his. I'm always gonna be part of your life. Your really think your hick is gonna want to put up with a baby daddy and a kid half the time that isn't even his?" Gwen's heart is pounding so hard and she has to will the tears back as she almost breaks at the thought of sharing custody with Gavin. "That's right bitch, I'm going to take our kid from you half the time just because I can."   
....................................................................  
Blake's car pulls into the drive way and Blake gets out. By the look on Gwen's face Blake knows something is wrong. He doesn't recognize the man at the door but clearly Gwen does. He doesn't bother with his stuff he needs to get to Gwen and find out what's going on. Luckily he has long legs and it doesn't take him many steps to come up behind the unknown man. 

"Gwen everything ok?"

Gavin spins around looking Blake in the eye. Blake isn't phase by the punk dressed man. He walks right by him and up to Gwen, who reaches for him. He pulls her into his chest and she clings to him. Blake turns them around enough to be able to make eye contact with the man. 

"Hey buddy I'm not sure what's going on but I think it's time for you to leave."

"You don't know who I am do you?" 

"No I can't say I do."

"I'm her baby daddy. The guy who you are going to be seeing a lot once my kid is born."

Blake's blood boils as he realizes this punk ass is the infamous Gavin. The Gavin that told Gwen to kill their unborn baby. He is the Gavin that kicked her out and to the curb when she refused to kill the baby. Blake shifts Gwen off his chest and behind him. 

"Blake please don't." Gwen pleads tugging on his coat

"Like I said it's time for you to go." Blake says through gritted teeth

"Buddy trust me your gonna get tired of her to. She does nothing but cause problems." Gavin retorts

"Well how I feel about her is none of your business buddy."

"It will be once my baby is born." Gavin says "bye Gwen I'll be seeing you." He threatens with a crooked smile on his face before turning and leaving.

Blake turns his attention back to Gwen, who is instantly wrapped around him. Sobs wrack her body as he holds her moving them into the house and shutting the door.

"Gwen baby lets go sit on the couch." He tells her but she refuses to let go.

He pulls her arms from around his waist and places them around his neck before picking her up and carrying her to the living room. He sits them down on the couch and just holds her, rubbing her back. 

"Gwen I know your upset but you have to calm down some for peanut. He is gone and I've gotcha." He tells her and she pulls back slightly to look at him. 

"Blake he said he is gonna take him from us. I can't send my son to a man who wanted to kill him!"

"I know sunshine. We are gonna figure something out. We will get a lawyer, whatever we have to do." He promises and she buries her head back into his neck as she tries to let him calm her fears.   
.......................................................  
Blake doesn't know how long he has been sitting there holding her, but he has slowly felt her relax into him. She has made no move to pull away or shown any signs that she is ready for him to let go so he doesn't. He continues to sit there holding her. He would do anything for this woman and baby, including sitting here holding her all night if that's what she needs. He hasn't really ever sang for Gwen but right now he feels like maybe it would help her. He goes through his song list in his head and settles on No Body But Me. He starts out slowing the pace of the song slightly making sure to keep his voice at a calming volume. As he moves through the songs lyrics she begins to loosen her hold around his neck and instead lays her cheek against his chest enjoying the sound of her cowboys voice. She realizes she has never really sat and listen to him and she makes a promise to herself to have him sing for her more often. His voice is the perfect tone and melts over her like butter. Now being completely calm and listening to him sing to her, she takes notice of the peanut dancing all around inside of her belly. Gwen grabs one of his hands and places it on her belly for Blake to feel him moving. The look that she sees cross his face is a look of pure aww and love. As the song comes to an end Blake reaches to Gwen's chin pulling it up so that he can see her face. 

"I meant what I said Gwen. We will do whatever we have to do to make sure he is safe." He says rubbing her belly

"Blake can....can we go stay at your place. I don't want to be here if he comes back."

"Absolutely sunshine. My place is gated so even if he can find my place he won't get to the door. How about we stop and get some dinner on the way?"

"I'm not really hungry." She says looking at her lap

"Hey sunshine." He says pulling her chin up again. "You have to eat. Our Peanut needs food. What if we pick up food instead and go to my place and eat it while we watch a movie?"

"Yeah ok. Can we watch The Sound Of Music? It's my favorite." She asks giving a small smile

"Of course. Anything you want sunshine." He says planting a kiss on her temple. "Come on lets go pack your stuff." He instructs helping her up off his lap and going upstairs with her to help her pack.

Once in the car Blake asks Gwen what she would like for dinner and after much contemplation she decides on pizza, her go to food when she is having a rough day and is emotional. They pick it up from Gwen's favorite place in LA and make their way to Blake's house. As they pull up to the gate Blake keys in the code and the gate opens allowing them inside. They head inside and Blake takes Gwen's stuff up to his room while Gwen gets plates out and pours them some drinks. Gwen sets everything up in front of the tv and waits for Blake figuring he is probably changing into comfy cloths since he has yet had the chance with all the drama. They spend the rest of their evening eating and watching the movie with Gwen cuddled into Blake the whole time. 

Gwen is such a physically affectionate person and she craves that intimacy, which is a stark contrast to his ex. His ex never cuddled and often called him soft for wanting to. He was lucky if she let him kiss her unless she was in the mood. So by the end of their relationship they barely touched each other unless they were having drunk sex. So to be here with someone who craves touch just as much as he does is the most satisfying thing for Blake. As the movie comes to an end Gwen lets out a big yawn. 

"I think it's time for bed sunshine. It's been a long day and you guys need sleep." he says rubbing her belly.

"Yeah we are pretty exhausted." 

Gwen loves how comfortable Blake has become with the pregnancy and showing affection for the baby in her belly. Some pregnant woman hate when people touch their stomach but Gwen treasures Blake's touch. Maybe she wouldn't want others touching it but she definitely doesn't mind Blake touching it. They head up to Blake's room and the get into bed with Blake spooning behind her, his hand protectively draped over the growing baby. He made Gwen the promise to protect the little peanut and that's exactly what he intends to do.  
                                                                          ....................................................  
Blake looks to Gwen sitting in the passenger seat as they drive out of his gated community. This morning when they woke up they made the necessary calls to set up and appointment with a lawyer. Gwen looks scared and it kills Blake that he can't take that fear from her. When they arrive Gwen holds onto Blake's arm for dear life. They are ushered into what looks like a conference room and told that a Mr. Abraham. 

"Hey sunshine, this guy is the best he will help us ok?" She nods in response with a slight smile

Suddenly the door opens and in walks a finely dressed man with a serious face. He introduces himself and sits down with the couple. 

"So how can I help you?" He asks

"Well we are looking to see of there is a way from keeping the babies biological father from seeing the baby. He insisted that she get an abortion when he found out and when she refused he kicked her out with no where to go. He threatened to make her life a living nightmare. We don't want the baby around him. We are concerned he would actually hurt the baby."

"Has he done anything to hurt you physically ma'am?"

"No." 

"Ok does he have a past criminal history?"

"No." Gwen says meekly.

"Have you ever witnessed he become violent with anyone?" 

This time Gwen just shakes her head no. 

"I'm not gonna lie to you but I really don't see a way to keep him from seeing his child. A judge is going to want proof of the threats he made and I'm assuming you don't have proof." Gwen shakes her head again "I really want to help you but he has done nothing wrong to warrant taking his child from him. I'm really sorry." 

Tears begin to fall down Gwen's cheeks. She is going to have to hand her son over to him, the man that wanted to kill him. Blake thanks the lawyer while pulling Gwen into his chest.


	15. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I literally rewrote this chapter like three times. Everything I wrote I didn’t like and it wouldn’t flow. Hopefully this turned out good and you guys enjoy:)

They set down at a table in their favorite restaurant in LA. Gwen is quieter than normal which has Blake worried. She is not eating just sliding her food around on her plate.

"Gwen you nee.."

"Don't Blake" she snaps

She knows she was harsh with him, but she is just not in the mood to be civil right now. She has crazy pregnancy hormones raging in her body, along with the fear that she cant protect her baby. What kind of mother cant protect her own child. She looked up at Blake and feels bad for snapping at him. He's has been amazing since the day they met.

"I'm sorry Blake. I know your trying to help, I'm just so scared. What if he shows up at my place again. I hate the thought of going back there."

Blake reaches over and takes her hand in his. "We can fix that today, you and peanut can move in with me and get out of your lease."

"I'm so complicated I don't know why you stay but I'm glad you do."

"I will take complicated any day over losing you. Now one thing we are gonna have to do is get nursery and baby stuff. I don't have anything we need for him. Do you have anything yet?"

"No we definitely need to go shopping. We need furniture, clothes, toys, bottles, so basically we pretty much need everything."

"Well come on. Let's go shopping." 

Blake pays the bill and they head out of the restaurant hand in hand. Gwen thanks her lucky stars Blake is here because she knows she couldn't do this on her own.  
                                                              .................................................................  
They look around the store at all the baby furniture. Gwen begins to get really excited. This just makes it hit home that they are going to have a baby soon. They are going to get to meet this little peanut that they have only seen on a screen. The fears of earlier being force into the back of her mind as she allows herself to enjoy this.

"Holy cow this is so crazy! Like we are half way there almost. We are gonna be bringing  a baby home soon!"

"Yeah we are sunshine. I can't wait to see his little face ya know. I just know he is gonna be the cutest." He says bring Gwen into his chest and place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh my gosh this gorgeous!" She says inspecting a white modern crib with a glass front instead of the traditional rails. 

"Yeah it's definitely a fancy one. You really like this one?"

"Yeah I really like it!" She beams

However when she looks at the price her heart sinks. 

"Holy crap. It's $700!" She exclaims 

"That's not to bad is it?" Blake asks oblivious to how much baby stuff actually costs combined with the fact that as one of country musics biggest stars he isn't exactly hurting financially.

"Yeah it's a lot of money for a crib. Definitely not something I can afford." She says moving past the crib to look at more affordable choices. 

"Gwen" Blake says grabbing her hand before she can walk to far.

"Money aside is this the crib you want?" He asks her

"I really would love to have this one yes, but I can't put the money part aside Blake." She says

"Excuse ma'am" Blake says waving down a store clerk. "We aren't done shopping around yet but we would like this crib." He says smiling at the clerk who nods her head and heads off to bring out the crib.

"Blake I can't afford that for a crib! I have so much else to get yet!"

"Gwen your not paying for all of this baby stuff."

"Blake you can't pay for it! He is my responsibility!" She says placing her hands on her stomach 

"Gwen he is my son to." He says placing his hand on top of hers on her stomach. "I have money Sunshine, just let me be the dad and pay for his stuff." 

"Blake I don't have to have the expensive stuff."

"I know that Gwen but I can afford to give it to you and that's what I want to do."

Gwen relents planting a kiss on his lips and lets face it to she really loves that crib. To Blake's insistence they get all the matching furniture for the nursery and that means the biggest stuff is done. They move to the bedding next. 

"Sunshine what kind of theme do you want for the nursery? That will help us pick out bedding and stuff."

"Well I was thinking and I kind of want to do a farm theme with like the focus on the animals. I mean your ranch is kinda like a farm and he is gonna spend time there. Don't laugh but I have always wanted chickens."

"Miss fashionista, always wearing heeels, nails done, and makeup done to a T wants chickens? Sunshine you never cease to amaze me." He says pulling her into his chest. 

The next store they go to is baby cloths galore. Gwen is instantly in heaven. 

"There are so many cloths. I don't even know where to start!" 

"Get whatever you see you like ok?" 

"He isn't gonna stay in sizes long so I'm gonna get some of a few sizes. Is that ok? I just don't know how much we..."

"Gwen whatever you want to get is fine. Don't worry about the money remember." 

She presses up onto her toes and Blake bends down. Just like every kiss they share, the rest of the world fades away. She isn't used to being able to spend whatever she wants and she sure isn't used to a man paying for it all. It's a new thing but so is being with a man like Blake. He treats her like a princess. As they are walking back to the car Gwen holds Blake's arm as he was carrying the bags of cloths and toys.

"Blake"

"Yeah Sunshine."

"I really am sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't deserve that. You are amazing and have done so much for me and the peanut. Thank you." 

Blake stops walking placing the bags at their feet and turns to look Gwen in the face.

"Your stressed and pregnant Gwen. I understand. From here on out I promise you that you and the peanut will have everything you need and everything you want that I can get for you. I love you, both of you."

"We love you to more than you know. Cowboy when we get back to your place.."

"Our" He interrupts

"What?" She asks confused by his one word 

"You said it was my place but it's our place not just mine anymore."

"Oh yeah it's gonna take some getting used to ya know." Blake shakes his head in understanding. "Are we gonna have time to take a nap? All this walking has my feet huge and I'm pretty tired." 

"Well it's 2 o'clock we should be home in time for a short one."

"Ok I'll take it. Will you nap with us?" 

"Couldn't think of anything I would rather do." He says kissing her before bending down and planting a kiss on her belly.  
                                                                          ............................................  
"You ready for this cowboy?" Gwen asks as they sit outside her parents house.

"I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty nervous. I know your mom and dad are ok with us now, but what's your bother gonna think of all this? He doesn’t even know your pregnant, so we are gonna have to go through the whole story. Are you ready to tell that?"

"Well my brother is gonna love you and no he doesn’t know. Do you not want to do this?" 

"Baby no that's not it at all! I just am nervous myself and I know how stressful these last few days have been. I want to make sure your gonna be ok."

"Yeah I'm gonna be ok. You know why?"

"Why is that sunshine?"

"Because I have you."

A huge smile breaks out across his face. He gets out of the car making his way to her door. He opens it for her helping her out. As they make their way to the door, Gwen feels Blake literally squeezing her hand. Before they get to the door Gwen stops pulling Blake to a stop. 

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Blake ask nervously causing Gwen to giggle 

"I'm ok cowboy but your not" She says hold up their hands and Blake instantly realizes how tight he is holding her and releases it. "Blake please relax. I promise your working yourself up for nothing. They are going to love you. I love you. Relax." All Blake can manage is a smile that Gwen can tell isn't genuine as his dimples stay hidden. 

As they make it to the door Jen burst through racing to hug Gwen.

"Gwen oh my gosh I have missed yo.." Jen pulls back look between them and takes a step back. "Gwen are you pregnant?" 

"Surprise?"

"Oh my gosh. Wow. I don't know what to say." 

"Im sorry. I know I should have talked to you sooner but things weren’t exactly good. Mom and Dad didn’t take it well and I couldn’t face them right away. We are better now.” Gwen says "oh sorry cowboy! Jen this is Blake my boyfriend. Blake this is Jen my sister-in-law."

Blake reaches his free hand out to shake Jens hand but he clings to Gwen’s with the other. 

"Nice to meet you." Blake says his southern drawl prominent and he even flashes his dimples.

"Nice to meet you to Blake." Jens says "Well come on in everyone is out back." 

As they make their way to the back yard they go through the kitchen seeing Gwen's mom cooking away. 

"Gwen!" Pattie says moving to hug her daughter and placing a hand on her belly. "I'm glad your here sweetheart. Blake. It's good to see you as well." Blake goes to stick his hand out but Pattie ignores it instead pulling him into a hug. 

"It's nice to see you again ma'am." 

"All the boys are out back along with Stella. Blake don't let her brother ride you to hard ok?" Pattie says with a smile

"I won't ma'am."

They make their way out back followed by a still shocked Jen. Gwen leads Blake over to the grill where the rest of the men are gathered. 

"Gwen!" Todd exclaims pulling Gwen in for a hug but he too pulls back looking confused 

Gwen shrinks in her place and Blake steps forward wrapping his arm around waist, reminding her he is there and she isn't doing this alone. 

"Gwen are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"How? When? I don't understand Gwen. Why didn’t we know?” Todd exclaims

Blake's arm pulls Gwen closer to his side and Gwen is once again reminded she isn't alone and she needs to let the cowboy take care of her.

"Todd I know your upset and I’m sorry. It’s been really hard for me and if Blake hadn’t been there I don’t know what I would have done.”

Jen walks to Todd and he pulls her into him. 

“Blake is Gwen’s boyfriend.” Jen tells her husband feeling the tension running through him

“Hey man. It’s nice to meet ya.” Todd says sticking his hand out to Blake sizing the cowboy up

“Nice to meet ya.” Blake says shaking his hand

They all stand there slightly awkward for a minute before Gwen speaks up.

“Can we sit and I’ll tell you guys everything?”

“Yeah.” Jen says taking Todd’s hand as they all move to the table. 

As Gwen moves to sit in the chair beside Blake he grabs her by the hips pulling her into his lap. She giggles wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. When Gwen looks back at Todd and Jen, her sister-in-law is wearing a face splitting grin while even her brother smirks. They aren’t used to seeing Gwen with someone so in tune to her and willing to show her,as well as everyone else, that. Gwen proceedes into the story of everything that happened with Gavin, how she met Blake, how he relentlessly pursued her until she said yes, and how he has done nothing but take care of her and the little peanut. The four slowly fall into an easy conversation and soon the men are talking football. 

“Todd you know what. The other day my manager called and said that I had been invited by the cardinals to come and see the game from the field. They said I could bring three people with me, which naturally Gwen gets one, but how would you and Jen like to go with us?”

“What? Are you serious dude? That would be amazing!”

“Absolutely. I think it would be a good time.” 

The boys continue to talk football and Gwen isn’t sure what else they talk about as she sits in Blake’s lap soaking in her new life with him.  
                                                                               .....................................................  
"What a long day! I told you my family would love you!"

"Yeah they were pretty awesome."

"You know we have to come up with a name other than peanut."

"Yeah got any ideas that you like?"

"Well I really like the name Kingston."

"Kingston." Blake says letting the name roll off his tongue. "I like it."

"Really. Now sunshine you need some sleep. I love you Gwen." He says sitting up and leaning over he places a hand on you stomach."Good night Kingston.  We love you so my peanut." And plants a kiss on Gwen's lips before they fall asleep basking in the safety of each other's arms.


	16. Emotions

Blake wakes to the feel of Gwen's fingers running through his stubble. He moans softly and she giggles. He brings his arms up and tighter around her. 

"Cowboy we need to get up."

"Ugh what time is it?"

"Time to get up so we can go to the set and do rehearsals with your artists."

"I wish I could stay here in bed holding you all day."

"I wish you could to. It makes me feel safe." Gwen says the last half quietly 

Gwen can't seem to shake the feeling that Gavin is going to do something to her and their baby. Even behind the gate at Blake's house she expects to see him around every corner but she hasn't admitted this to Blake. He already worries enough. As if he can hear her thoughts Blake breaks through...

"Gwen you are safe. I'm doing everything I can to keep you two safe." 

"I know and we love you." She says leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss starts off sweet and full of love but quickly it shift to passion and desire as Blake deepens it. Their tongues battle back and forth. They only break apart when they need to breath. Blake moves his kisses down Gwen's neck to the space by her collar bone and she lets out a moan as she moves to straddle him. Suddenly she feels his excitement against her mound and she pulls him back up to her needing to feel his lips on hers again. She only now remembers they are supposed to be getting ready to go to set and as much as she hates to she pulls back away from him.

"Blake if we don't stop we are gonna be really late to set and Mark is gonna be furious." Blake huffs in response knowing she is right.

"I wish we could live in our own world and only have it be you, King, and I." 

"I wish that to cowboy. I wish that to." She says planting one last kiss on his lips before climbing out of bed to get dressed. As he lays there watching her head to her closet in just her underwear and a bra, he is reminded of how damn lucky he is to have her. He never thought he would have a chance with a girl like her, and yet here he is.   
                                                                          ...................................................  
As they make it to the set of the voice they head to Blake's trailer. After dropping all of her stuff off at Blake's trailer Gwen heads to Christina's trailer to style her first as she always takes the longest. Gwen isn't found of the woman. She thinks she is better than the rest of the world when to be quite honest she is a bitch. While Gwen is helping her, Christina makes a side comment about Gwen gaining a lot of weight but she guessed that was normal when your pregnant. Gwen doesn't let it show how much that comment affected her. She already knew this but Blake had reassured her that she was being dramatic and that she looked fine. As she leaves the singers trailer a tear falls down her face. She steps to the side of the trailer where she thinks no one can see her to regain her composure but Blake who had been waiting for her to come out saw her. He cautiously approached her not sure if this was one of those moments that girls need to be left alone or if he was allowed to be there for her. 

"Gwen?" She wipes the few tears from her face as she hears him and puts on a smile

"Hey cowboy. Just taking a breather."

"Gwen you don't have to lie to me ya know." The smile then fades from her face and he can see the tears threatening to spill over her eyes and down her face. "What happened Gwen?"

"Blake I'm ok it's nothing." She says sound way less confident than she wanted to.

"Are you sure sunshine?" Gwen nods her head in response "alright, did you work with Pharrell or Adam yet?"

"No I'm gonna work with Pharrell now."

"Ok I love you." He says looking at her with nothing but honesty 

"We love you too Blake."  
                                                                    .......................................................  
After a long talk with Pharrell and some goof off time with Adam Gwen is feeling much better as she heads to Blake's trailer. Gwen opens the door to find a skinny blonde, she knows does Blake hair, trying to kiss him. Her heart sinks but Blake immediately pushes the girl off of him. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Blake asks 

"I'm..I'm sorry." She says turning to leave but she is met face to face with Gwen.

By this point the whole world knew Blake and Gwen were together so Gwen knew this bitch knew he wasn't single.

"What the hell was that? You do know that we are a couple, he and I?" The girl stood there stunned not saying a word. "I will be talking to Mark and if you ever touch him again, we are going to have real issues." Gwen spat out before moving to the side to let the girl out. Gwen headed the rest of the way into the trailer to get her stuff. 

"Gwen baby I'm sorry! I didn't want that and I pushed her away."

"I know Blake." Gwen said gathering her things without looking at him.

"Gwen please talk to me. I didn't want or mean for that to happen! She pushed herself on me."

"I said I know Blake ok." She says standing up and looking him for the first time. "Why didn't you tell me that she had a crush or something on you? I could have made sure to be in here with you. You put yourself in this situation. I need to go meet Jen for lunch. I'll take an Uber."

"Gwen no you shouldn't take an Uber who knows who those drivers are."

"Blake I wasn't asking I was being nice and letting you know. Between this and Christina this morning I need to be alone."

"Gwen please your coming home tonight right?"

"Yes Blake I'll be home tonight. Bye." She said walking up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Gwen got in the Uber and finally let the tears of the day fall. She was fat and pregnant, Blake shouldn't have to be with someone like her. He should be with someone like that skinny blonde but she loves him so much and she knows he loves her. Why is life so hard? These pregnancy hormones have her reeling.   
                                                                          ....................................................  
She makes it to the quaint deli she is meeting Jen at and sits down at a table. She is scrolling through her phone trying to keep her mind busy until Jen gets there. She doesn't want Jen to walk in to her being a blubbering mess. Next thing she knows Jen comes busting through the doors and heads over to her. 

"Gwen! How are you?" The cheeriness to her voice wearing off by the end. "What's wrong Gwen?"

"Nothing really I'm doing ok."

"Gwen stop being so strong all the time. What's wrong?"

"It was just a really bad day. I didn't want to get up this morning but we had to go to set for a little while. When I got there I did the one female coach first and she made some snide comment about me gaining weight. Then I finally got over that hump and I went to Blake's trailer to see someone young skinny blonde force herself on Blake before he pushed her off and it just blew up in my head. Like why would he want to be with me? I'm not skinny. I'm pregnant with some oth.."

"GWEN! Stop! Do you hear yourself? Blake loves you. Anyone can tell that within 30 seconds of being around the two of you."

"I know he does but he deserves better." 

"Gwen your are an amazing person. There is no someone better. He isn't going to want anyone better." Jen says doing air apostrophes around the word better. "Your pregnant your hormones are going nuts. Blake loves you and you love him that's all that matters."

"I know my brain just gets ahead of itself or something."

"What did he say? What did you tell him before you left?"

"I got my stuff together and told him I was taking an Uber here. He didn't want me to but I told him it wasn't up for discussion. Then he asked me if I was coming home and I told him I would. I know he is scared that I'm gonna leave and probably thinks I'm not gonna come home. I'm not though, I'm going home! I just needed to clear my head you know be alone for 20 seconds." 

"Yeah it's ok Gwen your allowed to need that but maybe you should text him. Let him know your here and ok. I mean he didn't really do anything wrong."

"Yeah your probably right. I know he is stressing out."

Hey Blake I made it to the restaurant and am with Jen. Call you when we are almost done. Pick me up? Xoxo Gx 

Oh thank God. I was so worried Gwen. Please know I love you. I'll be waiting for your call. BS 

Gwen laughs showing Jen Blake's attempt at being cool and signing with his initials. They move into an easier conversation. They talk about the baby and what furniture they got for the nursery adding that Blake wouldn't let her pay for any of it. 

"Wow Gwen you really got a good one!"

"Yeah I did. He is pretty amazing to me and my son. Oooo did I tell you we picked a name." Gwen says suddenly extremely excited.

Jen relishes the look on Gwen's face. She is so happy and carefree. It's the Gwen that Jen wishes she could be all the time. 

"No what did you guys decide on?"

"Kingston! I just love the name! I'm so happy Blake liked it to!"

"Awww Gwen that's the cutest rock and roll kind of name! I love it." 

They finish their lunches and say there goodbyes. Gwen decides to wait for Blake outside because it is such a beautiful day out. She instantly regrets the decision.

"Well look who we have here. Nice to see the woman carrying my child." Gavin says as his words run like ice over Gwen

"Leave me alone Gavin."

"Leave you alone? You know that's not how this works since you are carrying my little one right?" He says trying to wrap an arm around her. Gwen pulls alway but he grabs her. As she is trying to pull away he lets go, sending her to the sidewalk. Gwen's hands instantly go to protect the little one she is carrying inside and her head hits the concrete. Gavin moves to help her up.

"Your such a fuckin klutz" he says as if it were her fault she fell

"Get away from me Gavin." Gwen says scooting away from him with a look of terror on her face

Gwen's head is pounding and she isn't sure exactly what happens and all she knows is that next thing she feels is what has to be Gavin's foot slamming into her stomach. She screams in pain before all goes black.


	17. Scared

Gwen had called a few minutes ago and Blake had jumped in the truck to go pick her up. He knows this whole thing with Gavin threatening to take King from them has her stressed and on edge, which isn't good for either of them. He needs to figure out how to get ride of the guy. He clearly wants nothing to do with King, all he wants is to mess with Gwen. As Blake gets close to the deli he sees a body laying on the side walk and a few people bent down around the person. When he gets closer and sees the blonde hair his heart basically shatters. Gwen. He speeds to the parking lot and jumps out running to Gwen. He gets down beside and cradles her head as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. 

"Gwen! baby! Gwen come on!" He chokes out

"The ambulance is in the way." A random woman tells him

"Did you see what happened?"

"She tripped and fell Blake." 

Goose bumps break out over his skin as he recognizes the voice and looks up to confirm that it's Gavin. He can't let this guy shake him right now Gwen needs him.

"Gwen baby please wake up!"

The ambulance arrives and at first they tell Blake they don't allow family to ride along, however Blake insists using his towering height to intimidate the medic into letting him ride along. On the way to the hospital they probe around Gwen's belly trying to get a heart beat but the medic can't find one. The tears Blake had been holding back we're now streaming down his face. If they lost this baby it would crush him but it would kill her. He remembers back to the first scare they had right after they had slept together for the first time and he remembered his prayer. He closes his eyes and sends up another in the hopes that God is still there and listening to him. 

"God give me the strength to deal with the outcome here but please I'm begging you not to take him from us." 

It was a short prayer as the ambulance comes to a stop and the back doors bust open. They are pulling the stretcher Gwen is on out along with the bag of fluids they had hung once they got her IV started. Blake follows them out but a nurse tells him he has to stay in the waiting room. Blake sits down in one of the chairs and lets the tears fall for a few minuets but then he pulls himself together. He needs to call family. So he starts with Gwen's mom and dad. He almost loses his composure when Gwen's mom cries out over the phone and her dad comes on. Her dad tells him to hang in there and that they are coming. The next phone call he makes is to Jen and Todd. Thankfully Todd answers the phone and all though he doesn't take the news well, Blake doesn't think he could handling hearing Jen cry. Lastly he calls the one person who always knows what to say when life is spiraling. He sits there listening to the ringing.

"Blake my baby boy! Where have you been?"

"Mom" Blake can't get anymore out.

"Blake what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Gwen ok?"

"Gwen she.... she..." He breaks down in sobs and instead of pushing him his mom whispers calming sounds from the other end of the phone until he begins to calm.

"Baby boy tell me what's going on."

"I went to pick Gwen up from lunch with her sister-in-law and when I got there she was laying unconscious on the sidewalk." He pauses as a sob breaks through. "Her ex was there and said she fell. In the ambulance they couldn't find a heartbeat for the baby. If we lost him it's gonna kill us mom."

"Oh Blake baby I'm so sorry. I wish I was there. Let's not think the worst yet. Let's see what the doctors at the hospital find out ok baby boy?" 

"He has to be ok mom."

"I know baby. I know." 

About this time Gwen's parents come through the doors and Blake tells his mom goodbye. Pattie runs to him wrapping her arms around his neck. When they part even Denis pulls Blake in for a manly hug. Blake tells them that he hadn't heard anything since he called them. They all sit there quiet for a few minuets when a nurse enters the waiting room. 

"Is there a Mr Shelton here for a Miss Stefani?"

"Yes that's me!" Blake says jumping up 

"Ok she is asking for you so I'm gonna take you back."

"How is she? This is her parents." 

"We can send the doctor to come out and talk to them, but right now our concern is getting you back to her, to help calm her down."

"Ok." Blake says knowing that when he goes in there he has to be the strong one. 

She is gonna be scared and upset so it's his job to be the rock and support her no matter what the outcome is. When he enters the room she instantly breaks down crying and he moves to the side of the bed pulling her into his chest. He holds her for who knows how long until she finally starts to calm. He moves to shift their position with his back against the bed and pulls her into his lap. She snuggles into his chest as close as she can, as if she can't get close enough. It's only now that Blake notices the sound of two heart beats. 

"Hey is that Kingston's heartbeat?"

"Yeah they said he is ok. He just has to be monitor for a few hours." 

"Oh thank God! What happened baby?"

"Blake he was there when I can out." Blake could feel the tension in her body and she forced her body closer to him. "He grabbed me and I tried to pull away. Then he just smiled and let go. I fell backwards but my hands went to hold Kingston and I hit my head. He yelled at me for being clumsy. Then he tried to help me up but I told him to get away from me and he kicked Kingston. Blake what if he hurt him and we can't see it yet? I'm so scared. I tried to protect him I really did. When the pain from the kick hit me I must have passed out. I was terrified and all I could think about was how much I wished you were with me." She finishes now sobbing again.

"Sunshine I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you two." He says placing a hand on her belly. "I promise you I'm gonna handle this ok? He is never gonna mess with you again!" 

"We have no proof. The report they got in the field says I fell, but I'm telling you Blake I didn't fall. What are we gonna do? We can't send him to that man!" Gwen says sounding terrified and pulling away from his chest to look at him.

"I need you to trust me ok Sunshine? Do you trust me?" She nods her head. "Everything is going to be ok."

Blake knows how he is gonna handle this. He will offer Gavin money in exchange for him signing away his parental rights and leaving them alone. He doesn't want Gwen to know until the signed papers are in his hands Incase he refuses but considering the timing of Gavin's return and their relationship going public Blake is pretty sure that's what Gavin really wanted from the start, and not to spend time with his son. 

As Kingston's heartbeat continues to look good, they let a few of Gwen's family in at a time. Her parents come back first and there are a lot of tears shed before they leave to let Todd and Jen come in. Once again there are alot of tears. Jen profusely apologizes for not staying with Gwen until Blake arrived feeling guilty she left Gwen alone, but both Blake and Gwen tell her that it isn't even remotely her fault. Once they are all gone it's just Blake Gwen and Kingston again. 

"Sunshine what do you say we go to the ranch for a couple days, if we get it cleared by the doctor of course?" Blake asks still sitting on the bed hold Gwen in his lap.

"If the doctors say it's safe, yes please! I want to get away from everything for a few days!" 

"We can do that sunshine. When the doctor comes back in we will talk to her about it ok?" Gwen shakes her head before once again plastering herself to him.

When the doctor comes back in they ask about flying. The doctor oks it as long as they promise to get to a hospital immediately if Gwen doesn't feel King move as much or if she experiences any bleeding, to which they agree. The doctor tells them she is comfortable with all of the test results and vital signs to let them go home. Gwen is given strict orders to take it easy for the next week and that's exactly what they plan to do.   
.................................................................  
They are laying in bed with Gwen as close as she can possibly get to Blake, which has been the case since she came to in the hospital. Blake's arm is draped over her with his hand stretched out over her belly. 

"Blake?"

"Yeah Sunshine?"

"I love you."

"I love you to baby, both of you." He responds placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"When are we gonna leave for Oklahoma?"

"Whenever you want to sunshine."

"Can we go tomorrow?" 

"Yeah we can do that?" 

Gwen tries to keep her breathing under control as the tears begin to fall but Blake senses the change. He wraps his arms even tighter around her, hold her to him and whispering soothingly into her ear. 

"Shhh sunshine. Your safe now. I promise I will never let anything happen to you ever again."  
.......................................................................  
The next morning they awake and eat breakfast, to which Blake had made and brought to Gwen in bed. Once breakfast is finished they both set to packing their bags for a week in Oklahoma. Blake sneaks Gwen's bikinis placing them in his bag. This is a huge surprise and he really hopes she loves it just as much as he thinks she will. It's a big statement he is making with this surprise, he just prays it isn't to much to fast for her.   
.........................................................................  
Gwen will never get used to all the luxuries that being with Blake has provided her with, the private plan being one of them. Blake knows that his money is something that overwhelms Gwen, but he kind of likes it this way. He likes being able to give her all these things. 

"Hey you ok? Your pretty quiet this morning?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Just soaking it all in. I really don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this." She says motioning around them 

"You will I promise. It took me awhile to get to this point and before all this I was a country farm boy. I moved to Nashville with next to nothing in my wallet."

"Look at you now." She says with a smile 

"Yeah look at me. I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting next to me. I must be one damn lucky bastard." He says before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. 

Gwen must have fallen asleep as she wakes to Blake quietly telling her to wake up so they can move to the helicopter that will take them the rest of the way. Blake helps Gwen up into the helicopter and then gets in behind her. The ride is only about 35 minuets but when Gwen sees the helicopter descending she is confused. 

"Blake why are we landing here? This isn't your ranch." 

"You will see sunshine." Gwen huffs and pouts. 

When the helicopter lands on a beautiful property that sits right on the lake, Gwen is instantly in love. 

"Do you like it?" Blake asks nervously 

"Blake it's beautiful! Who's place is this?"

"Good I'm glad. This is our place." Blake says causing Gwen to about face with a look of shock on her face. 

"What do you mean it's OUR place?"

"Well I built this place for us. I know how much you love the beach and getting away, I wanted to build us something that combined both of those. There is already a nursery set up in there and everything. Same furniture as at home just with a more beachy theme."

"You did this for us?"

"Yep for us sunshine." He says placing his hand on her belly


	18. Forever

Gwen is overwhelmed walking through the beautiful lake house. 

"Blake did you pick all of this out?"

"As much as I would like to say I did, I must admit that I had help."

"It's absolutely stunning! It's like exactly what I would have picked out!"

"Well I'm glad you like it sunshine! Now what are your feelings about my family coming over tomorrow night and having a cookout by the pool? My mom was pretty worried about you when I told her what happened. I thought it would be nice for her to come over and see that you guys are ok."

"Yeah that sounds good to me. I love your family."

"This afternoon I want to take you to see some property that I think ol red is gonna be built on."

"Oh you found a place?"

"Yeah I really like it and the construction is gonna start soon."

When they get to the property Gwen is blown away. The property is absolutely gorgeous and perfect for what he wants to do with it. 

So back here I was thinking about doing the stage and maybe some standing tables. Oh and over here can be like the dinning tables. Over here I want to see the bar and over there I want a gift shop." 

"This is perfect Blake. Do you know color scheme and such yet?"

"Not totally but definitely red and rustic. I'd like to have some costume neon signs to hang around."

"Oooo I want to make one for here!"

"Yeah? You want to help with it?"

"Yeah I would love to help and be involved."

"Damn woman will you ever stop surprising me."

"I don't plan on it." Gwen smiles

"Good cause I like it a lot."  
                                                                ................................................................  
That evening Blake could tell that the traveling was taking its toll on Gwen as he watched her yawn for the third time. She was cuddled into his side on the couch with her hands resting on her belly. They were about twenty minutes into a movie.

"Sunshine why don't we finish this another night and we head to bed. I can tell your tired."

"Yeah I'm about to fall asleep."

They head to their bedroom and get ready for bed. Once they get in bed and settle in it doesn't take very long for Gwen to fall asleep. Blake takes his chance and slowly gets out of the bed grabbing his phone on the way out of the room. He heads out to the back porch and dials his number.

"Hello?"

"Gavin, it's Blake. We need to talk."

"Ok and why is that?" Gavin says with his typical cocky British accent. 

"Look I don't think you really want any part of this baby. I think what your after is money. What if I told you I would be willing to pay you to stay away from us and to sign your parental rights away?"

"I would say I'm definitely willing to do that for the right amount."

"I would be willing to pay you a half million dollars to sign your rights over and to leave us alone."

"Make it $1 million and you have yourself a deal."

"Fine. I just want you gone for good."

"You know I don't get it Blake. She is nothing special so why the hell are you willing to part with so much money for her. She will only make you miserable in the long run."

"The thing about it is, Gavin, you don't have to get it. Gwen is such a rare gem in this world and you were to stupid to see that."

"Whatever dude she is your problem now."

They set up the time for the exchange when Gwen and Blake get back to LA. Blake finally feels like there is a light at the end of the tunnel with Gavin. When he goes back into the bedroom Gwen is sitting up looking at him. 

"Cowboy where did you go?"

"I needed to go get a drink but I'm back now. Lay down and go back to sleep." He says getting in bed behind her and wrapping his arm around her belly protectively. 

He finally feels like he has found a way to protect them, he just wishes he had thought of it before the hospital trip.   
                                                                  .....................................................  
Gwen wakes to the sun shining in her face. She moans and rolls over burying her face in Blake's chest, causing him to stir. She feels his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. 

"Good morning sunshine" Blake says with his signature country twang that is thicker when he first wakes up

"Morning cowboy." 

They lay there for a few minutes enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Blake's never been more content in his life and Gwen could very well say the same thing. 

"So sunshine how about we get some breakfast and the head out on the boat?"

Gwen sits up as fast as he pregnant body will allow. 

"You have a boat? You mean like we can go out on the lake and like lay in the sun and swim?"

"Yeah I do." Blake chuckles "and absolutely we can. I might try to fish some while your laying in the sun."  
                                                                       ....................................................  
Blake puts the anchor down in an open part of the lake that is relatively free of other boats. Gwen takes off the dress cover up revealing her pregnant belly. Blake pinches himself again wondering how he got so lucky. She shits down at the back of the boat on the couch. Blake moves to sit beside her pulling her into his side and she lays her head on his shoulder.   

"Blake it's so beautiful out here. Thank you for bringing me out here and for building us our lake house. I want you to know that I love you and we are so blessed to have you in our lives."

"Of course Gwen. You mean the absolute world to me. I am the one who is blessed Gwen. Every time I see you I ask myself how I got so damn lucky."

"I don't know why I mean I look like a whale right now."

"Don't you dare say that about yourself Gwen! Your absolutely stunning. You are carrying our son in there." He says placing a hand on her belly. "Gwen since I have met you my world has done an 180. I thought that true love was only something in fairytales. I thought that I would never find anyone who would truly make me happy, who would love me the way I love them. Sunshine because of you I smile every morning when I open my eyes and every night before I close them. I don't want to spend another day knowing that someone could come in a sweep you away from me."

"Blake I'm not going anywhere with anyone." She reassures with a confused face not understanding where the doubt is coming from. 

"I love you so much. I can't wait for the day that you tell me it's time to meet our son but I don't want to just be your boyfriend when that day comes. I want to give you the life you and your parents wanted for you. A husband and then a family. So Gwen," he says shifting on the seat and to his knee in front of her "will you marry me?"

Tears are streaming down her face and her hands cover her mouth. She sniffs trying to regain some composure.

"Blake I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. I don't want you doing this though because you want me to be married before King gets here. I don't want you to do this because of what my family and I wanted."

"Gwen," he gets up off his knee sitting beside her and holding her hands in his "That's not the only reason I want to do this before he comes. I want to do this before he comes because he is my son and I want him to know that his mom and dad not only love him but each other too. I want both of you to know I'm not going anywhere ever! So please Gwen make me the happiest luckiest man alive and marry me."

With tears flowing down her cheeks Gwen says "yes, yes Blake." 

Blake puts the ring on her finger before pulling her in for a kiss. Gwen cuddles into his chest soaking in the moment. This man is going to be her husband. He has accepted her son without even blinking an eye. She couldn't be any luckier than she is right now. 

"Sunshine it's pretty hot out here, I think we need to take a swim and cool off. I don't want my fiancé and son getting to hot." He says with the biggest smile

"I don't know how good at swimming I'm gonna be with this almost 20 week belly so you have to promise to stay close in case I need you."

"Absolutely Sunshine I'll be right there with you."

Blake jumps in first before Gwen follows him into the chilling water.   
                                                                  ........................................................  
Gwen is sitting on the couch after her shower, fiddling with the ring on her finger. Blake comes in to the living room having gotten his shower as well. He sits down beside her noticing she is thinking about something but not offering it up to him. He watches her and notices her fiddling with her ring, and worry takes over his thought. Is she regretting her decision? Does she not want to marry him? He had wanted to let her open up on her own but couldn't handle the silence any longer. He needed to know what was going through her head.

"Gwen is there something wrong?" Her head turns to look at him 

"It's the opposite. Everything is so perfect." She says but doesn't look him in the eye.

"Ok isn't that a good thing?" He is totally lost

"I...I'm scared I'm gonna wake up and it's gonna all be gone. It can't be this good and last. It's going to kill me if it doesn't last, I need you." She says tears rolling down her face as she finally looks him in the eye as she says the last part.

Blake pulls her to his chest. He can't stand to see her cry and knowing that she is crying over the fear of losing him is to much. 

"Gwen baby please don't cry. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He then leans back and lifts her chin to have her look at him. "Gwen I love you. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I was really low when I met you. I was drunk more often than not. Adam got phone calls at all crazy hours of the night to come get me because I was shit faced drunk."

"But I haven't seen you really even drink." 

"Yeah I don't anymore. I have a reason now not to. I thought life was pretty much done for me. I didn't care if I blacked out drunk and never woke up." Tears where pooling in his eyes. "My ex took me very low. It wasn't until you that I even cared about being here. You literally saved my life Gwen. I completely believe that I wouldn't be here if I hadn't met you."

"Oh Blake" 

"So about me leaving or this ever being gone, not gonna happen Gwen. You two are my everything and I'm gonna spend everyday reminding you of that."

Tears were now pouring down both their faces. Blake pulled Gwen in for a kiss. After that she laid her head on his chest and clung to him. After a little while Blake made the suggestion that they get ready for the cookout as the family was to arrive soon.


	19. The calm

Gwen was amazed at how big her belly was at twenty weeks. She didn't feel beautiful even done all up anymore. She stood in front of the floor length mirror in the closet in their new lake house staring at her belly. She is half way there as of today and she definitely looks like it. Blake's family was on their way over for the cook out and Gwen was so nervous. The first time she met them, they had to tell them they were pregnant(with another mans baby) and this time they had to tell them they are engaged. Dating a pregnant woman is one thing but, marrying them it a whole other ball game.

"Gwen? Gwen?" Blake yelled as he enters their room.

"I'm in here." Gwen yells back still looking in the mirror. 

Blake enters the closet to Gwen standing in front of the mirror in jeans and a cute blouse. 

"Hey what are you two doing in here." 

"Trying to find something decent to wear with everyone here. I don't want to slob around in my swimsuit and cover up all night."

"Gwen darling this is a cookout pool party. It's kind the point to wear your bathing suit."

Gwen sighs and brings her hands to her face. 

"Blake your mom is gonna be here I don't really want everyone to see me like this in a bathing suit."

"Gwen even my mom is gonna be in one so if she can do it so can you because you two are two of the most beautiful women in the world."

She sighs and doesn't lift her head so he walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her. It's crazy that even though she is pregnant he can still reach all the way around. Her hands come up to meet his. 

"Gwen listen baby you don't have to be this perfect girl for me or my family. The worlds standards of perfect are very different from mine. To me you like this, with the peanut inside you, makes you perfect. There isn't another woman in this world that I would say even compares to you. Your it for me remember?" He says pulling up her hand to see the ring on her finger just as the door bell rings. 

"I'm gonna go get that. Just put your swim suit on Gwen." Blake tells her before planting a kiss on her temple and heading to get the door.  
                                                                                       ...............................................  
"Blake Tollison Shelton!" Dot says as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Hey mom."

"Now where is that beautiful girlfriend of yours with my grand baby."

"Hi Mrs.Shelton." Gwen says making her way into the foyer.

"Gwen I told ya it's Dot or mom. Now let me get a good look at ya. You are absolutely stunning as always."

"Thank you" Gwen says shyly 

"Are you doing ok? It about nearly killed me to not be there. I've never heard Blake so upset." Dot says tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Hey it's ok. We are all ok. Just my ex being the hot head I knew he is." Gwen replies grabbing Dot's hands 

"Well you deserve so much better. Just like Blake did. You both deserved better." 

"Well I think we found that better." Gwen says as Blake pulls her into his side and places a kiss on her temple.

"Yes you did both of you did." 

They show Dot and Mike around the property leaving them at the pool to answer the door to Endy and her crew. Blake instantly notices there is something off with his sister but he chooses not to bring it up. As they all start heading out to the pool his sister grabs his arm.

"Blake can we talk a minute alone?"

"Yeah sure sis. Sunshine take everyone else out there and we will be there in a minute." Gwen smiles at him as she leads the rest of the gang to the pool.

"What's up Endy?"

"Blake I want to show you this video that is surfacing on the internet. A friend sent it to me thinking it was Gwen. You have to stay calm but this isn't gonna be easy to watch. Promise me you will stay calm at least for Gwen and the baby's sake."

"Endy just show me the damn video."

"Not till you promise. She doesn't need to see this if we can keep her from it and if you blow up she is gonna want to know what's going on."

"Fine. I promise, ok? Now let me see it."

Endy hands him her phone and he watches a video from a paparazzi that is Gavin kicking Gwen. His blood boils as he watches it. He is furious at Gavin but he is more furious with himself for not being there to protect her. He feel like he let her and Kingston down. 

"Can you send that to me please?" He says through the emotions 

"Yes but Blake this wasn't your fault."

"I should have been there. I should have never let this happen." 

"You couldn't have known this was gonna happen. It's not your fault. I'm gonna go out there before Gwen comes looking for us. Blake please get yourself together before you come out. She doesn't need to see you like this." 

"I will. I need to make a few calls before I come out anyway. I need to be in touch with Lolo. I'm gonna have him coordinate with police. I also want him to get some extra personnel so I can have him assigned to Gwen. I trust him and I know he would keep her safe. I haven't even introduced her to my security team yet but she is gonna have to get to know them now. I'm not risking her safety anymore." 

"Ok what should I tell her when I go out?" 

"Just tell her I needed to make a few phone calls and I'll be out shortly."

"Ok. Blake she is okay and safe now, just keep reminding yourself of that."

"I will. Thanks sis." He said pulling her into a hug. 

She heads out the back to the pool area and Blake heads into their room. He talks to Lolo and they form a plan of action and Lolo agrees to gather some additional personnel together for Blake to interview when they get back to LA. Once they hang up he takes a deep breath and sits on the bed. He wants to get angry at the video and yell and scream for a little bit but his sister is right Gwen doesn't need the stress. She deserves more than having to think about what that asshole did to her. He goes into the bathroom and splashes some water on his face. He has to get a grip. She is safe. Kingston is safe. He is gonna make sure Gavin is arrested for assault and that his parental rights are stripped. He takes a deep breath and heads out the party before everyone starts to worry. 

"Blake there you are. Are you ok?" Gwen asks walking up to him with a look of concern on her face

"I'm ok Sunshine. I just had a few phone calls to make." He says as he smiles at Gwen pulling her into his chest

The proximity to her always has the calming effect on him. Gwen can feel the tension in his body and the smile he gave her was fake. He didn't show her his dimples. She wants to investigate further and find out what's wrong but now isn't the time. They have his family here so instead she tightens her grip on his hand, letting him know she is here for him and they can face anything together. It isn't long before they all slip into a light hearted fun conversation. 

"Gwen honey how many weeks are you now?" Dot asks with an enthusiasm that shocks Gwen 

"I'm twenty weeks as of yesterday."

"I bet you guys are excited." Endy says

"Very." Blake chimes in smile at Gwen beside him

"Oh did you guys want to see the ultrasound pictures? I brought them."

"Oh my goodness. Yes please!" Dot says with excitement 

The spend the next half hour talking about the baby and looking at the pictures. Blake sits back watching the most important women in his life interacting together and he couldn't think of a better time to tell everyone. He leans forward placing his hand on Gwen's back causing her to look at him. He motions that he wants a kiss to which Gwen would never dream of turning down. After their lips meet Blake whispers "let's tell them." Gwen breaks out in a huge smile agreeing before planting another kiss on his lips. This kiss is probably a little handsy to happen in front of his family but let's face it once they start it's really hard for them to stop and break that intimacy. 

"Grooossssss" Endy says rather loud causing Gwen to blush and Blake to give his sister the daggers look reserved for annoying siblings. 

"Shut up Endy." Blake counters back 

"Knock it off you two. I swear your never gonna grow up." Dot says to her kids while Gwen giggles

"Come here sunshine." Blake says and Gwen immediately obliges moving to sit in her cowboys lap. "So I hope everyone enjoyed dinner at the new house. I know I did. Getting to see my family here together makes me one happy man. I have had lots of reasons here lately to be happy. Starting with Gwen finally agreeing to go out with me, then finding out about the peanut," he says placing his free hand on her belly "and now I'm really the luckiest guy in the world cause she said yes."

He watches everyone's faces as it takes them a minute to process what he said. Dots hand flew to her mouth and she was instantly in tears. Endy sat with a look of shock on her face before jumping up and hugging the couple. The chatter started all over and Blake couldn't remember a time where he was any happier than he is right in this moment.   
                                                                         ............................................  
That night after everyone left Gwen finally got her chance to ask Blake about what had him so upset. 

"Cowboy?" Gwen says resting her chin on his chest.

"What's up sunshine?"

"What did Endy want to talk to you about? You were so tense when you came outside? You looked upset." 

"Ahh it was nothing, just brother sister crap. You know how that goes, but we are ok."

"You sure your ok?"

"Yeah Sunshine. I'm ok."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you to sunshine, so much."

"I love it here. I don't want to go home tomorrow."   
                                                             .............................................................  
Blake locks the door to the lake house turning around to take Gwen’s hand which she offers reluctantly.

“Gwen I know you don’t want to go home and I wish I could tell you we didn’t have to. We both have to be on set tomorrow. I meant what I told you. I’m gonna make sure you two are safe.” 

Gwen just nodded as a few tears slipped down her face. Blake lead her to the helicopter that would take them to the private plane. Gwen rests against Blake’s chest while his arm was wrapped around her. They made it to the airport and moved to Blake’s plane. 

“Gwen when we get home, I have someone I want you to meet.”

“Ok who is it?”

“His name is Lolo, well that’s what he goes by anyway.” 

“Who is he?”

“He is the head of my security team.”

“What? You have a security team?”

“Well it used to just be him but he is getting assigned to you now. So he has a few people for me to interview when we get back.”

“Wait, What do you mean he is getting assigned to me?”

“Gwen I told you I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. And quiet frankly Gwen your ex isn’t the only one I’m worried about anymore. Part of what comes with my fame, is crazy fan and crazy people who hate me. I’m sorry you have to deal with security but it’s another one of those things you will get used to.”

Gwen doesn’t respond she just sits there looking at him. 

“Gwen what are you thinking? Say something.”

“It’s just a lot to take in that’s all.”

“You aren’t gonna run?”

“No Blake! I don’t like it. It’s not what I expected but it’s not gonna make me run! I love you!” She says as she moves to sit in his lap. 

“I love you to sunshine!”


	20. The Storm

When the plane lands in LA there is a man there waiting with Blake's SUV. Gwen doesn't recognize the man but suspects it to be Lolo the security guy Blake had told her about. As they exist the plane Blake takes Gwen's hand and leads her over to the man. 

"Gwen sunshine this Lolo. Lolo I would like you to meet my fiancé Gwen Stefani." Lolo extends his hand to Gwen and she shyly shakes it.

"Gwen he is gonna be with you from now on when I'm not with you. He will be with you on set, at my shows, along with the everyday times I'm not with you." 

"Ok" Gwen says meekly not sure how to handle this situation as it is very new to her.

Once in the SUV Gwen is surprised when Blake gets in the back seat with her and Lolo gets in the drivers seat instead. She doesn't have a lot of time to dwell on this as Blake gets her attention. 

"Sunshine I know we just got back but I have to go to a meeting at 2. So I'm gonna need to leave about 1:40." 

"Oh ok. Is Mr.Lolo gonna stay with me?" 

"Not this time while your in the house. I need him for this meeting."

Gwen takes a sigh of relief. It's not that she has anything against the man but she doesn't know him. She wants to get home and relax before they have to be back on set tomorrow. 

"I think I'm gonna take a nap while you are gone. I'm tired. I feel like that is always the case anymore though."

"Well I can't say I know how it feels but I would imagine it would tiring making a tiny human." Gwen smiles as his hand comes to rest on her belly. 

It doesn't take them long to get back to their house and Blake carries the bags up to their room. Lolo had left as soon as they arrived.  

"Thank you Blake."

"For what sunshine?" 

"For taking us to Oklahoma, for loving me, and for being here for me." 

"Always sunshine. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Why don't you lay down and get some rest I need to make a phone call before I leave." 

"Ok cowboy. I love you."

"I love you to sunshine."

Blake leaves the room heading downstairs and out on to the back porch. He dials Lolos number. 

"Hi Blake."

"Hey is everything in place?" 

"Yes sir it is."

"And you know I want a few minuets first?"

"Yes sir." 

"Ok thanks. I'll see y'all in a little bit."

Blake gets in his car and makes his way to the assholes apartment to make the exchange. He isn't nervous to meet up with him but he knows this needs to go perfectly or it could very well go badly. Gwen isn't gonna be happy that she didn't know about this and it will be even worse if either one of them leaves in a condition worse than they arrived. Blake wasn't one to fight, well maybe when he was younger but not now. Fighting wouldn't solve anything and it sure wouldn't show Gwen a man that is worthy of raising that boy with her. So as he rang the doorbell he took one last deep breath. 

"Hey Blake come in.." Gavin said 

Blake walked inside noting that the small living room he was in was completely trashed. There were dirty plates everywhere as well as trash. Blake was careful not to touch anything. 

"Sorry about the mess. I'm not one to clean."

"I can see that. Gavin before I hand over the money and we get everything settled. I want to know that you aren't gonna be anywhere near Gwen ever again. I know what you did to her and that she didn't fall. She deserves better than you."

"Yeah whatever man I don't want that bitch, you can have her."

"You need to watch your mouth buddy. I know you kicked her. How could you do that to own child?"

"Look can we just do this and be done with it."

That's when the door bell rings and Gavin huff. 

"Who the hell is here? I told everyone to stay the fuck away today."

Gavin opened the door and he instantly turned on his heels.

"You bastard!" He yells before lunging at Blake 

He is stopped before he reaches Blake by two police officers. He is fighting them trying to get out of their hold but it was no use. When they were finally able to calm him down Blake took his chance to explain. 

"I know what you did to Gwen because there is a video. Everyone can see what you did to her and your child."

"How the fuck did you get a video? Do you have someone following me? Her? What the hell." Gavin says agitated again and fighting the officers. 

As they go to take Gavin out of the house Blake gets out what he needs to say to him. 

"You are one big asshole you know that? I will make sure you never get anywhere near Gwen again and you will never see that baby." 

"Screw you country hick! We will see what a judge has to say about that!" He yells as he is being taken out the front door and loaded into the police car. 

Lolo walks up to Blake placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"You ok Blake?" 

"Yeah I'm ok. I just want him done for good. He can't be able to get to Gwen or the baby."

"Look I know I'm no judge but what he did was assault and he resisted arrest so that's good. No judge in there right mind would give him visitation of any kind and we need to make sure your lawyer gets a restraining order for Gwen just incase he doesn't go to jail."

"Yeah your right. Would you mind going to the court house and filling my lawyer in on everything?"

"Of course Blake. Go back to Miss Stefani."

"Thanks Lolo."

Blake gets back in his truck and takes a minute to take in a deep breath. He notices for the first time that his hands are shaking. He is a tough guy but someone threatening his family like that, he doesn't take kindly to. He finally gets himself together and makes the drive home. When he gets home, he heads inside and places his keys on the table beside the door. 

"Blake?" Gwen says as he makes his way into the living room.

"Sunshine I thought you were taking a nap." He says as she walks into his arms. "Gwen what's wrong?" He asks feeling her shaking.

"I...I had a bad feeling."

"Well I'm right here everything is ok." He tells her but she doesn't loosen her hold on him. "Hey let's go sit on the couch." 

She relents and lets him lead her to the couch. He sits down and she sits in his lap with her back against the arm of the couch. She lays her head on his shoulder. It baffles her still how he is so much bigger than her. 

"Gwen, sunshine I need to tell you something about my meeting today. It could be why you had an uneasy feeling."

"Ok what happened?" Gwen asks 

"Gwen my meeting was with Gavin."

"What? why would you meet with him? Blake what's going on?"

"Gwen while we were in Oklahoma I made arrangements with him to pay him $1 million to leave you alone and sign his rights to Kingston away. I wanted to make sure he would never hurt either of you again."

"Blake! $1 million? You would spend that much money on us? Just to get him to leave us alone?"

"Gwen I would pay any amount of money to make sure my family is safe. You two mean more to me than any amount of money. After I made the arrangement with him however, a video surfaced online. Gwen, baby the paparazzi were there when he hurt you. They got video of it. When I went to the meeting I had Lolo bring the police. They arrested him Sunshine. My lawyer is at the court house now dealing with it. She is going for jail time and termination of parental rights."

"You mean we could be done with him for good?"

"Yeah Sunshine we could be done with him for good."

"When are we gonna know? Like how long does this take?"

"I'm not sure sunshine but my lawyer said by the end of the day." 

"That video you said was on the internet, are the tabloids jumping on it?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they will. I'm really sorry you have to deal with that. It's the big downside to what I do."

"I need to call my mom and Jen. I don't want it to blind side them but I guess I'll wait until we know what's happening."

"Yeah I hope we hear something relatively soon." 

“What do you say I run down to that Italian restaurant you love so much and pick up dinner?”

‘’That sounds great”

She really wasn’t that hungry but she knew she needed to eat. Maybe the lawyer will call soon then she relax knowing that he’s locked away. She called in the order and Blake left to go pick it up. 

She was surprised with how much she was able eat,she was glad Blake had suggested it. 

“This was a great idea Blake, I wasn't sure I’d be able to eat anything.”

“Don’t worry sunshine I’m sure the lawyer will call soon.”

No sooner does he get the words out, Blake's phone rings. Gwen sits there only hearing Blake's side of the conversation as the nerves ball up inside her. There is something unsettling about this whole experience and Gwen can't quite put her finger on what it is. She doesn't have a lot of time to think about it as the call doesn't last very long. Blake takes a deep breath running his hand through his hair. Then he pulls Gwen in tighter to him. It's killing Gwen. She just wants to know what's going on. 

"The judge granted the restraining order and he is set to face trial in a month."

"So what does that mean? We have to wait a month while he walks around without punishment?"

"Unfortunately yes sunshine. Your are not to leave this house with Lolo or I ok? We cant risk that happening again. He was really pissed when the cops were taking him to their car so I wouldn't put anything past him."

"Ok........I'm gonna go call my mom."

Gwen gets up leaving Blake on the couch wondering if he missed something. She always kisses him when they walk away but she didn’t. Gwen walks out onto the back porch and wonders how in the matter of a few months everything about her life has change. Suddenly she is living in a mansion with a man that has more money than she ever cared to have. She is now gonna be followed around by security. She is overwhelmed for a minute before her heart reminds her how much that man means to her and that everything he is doing is to protect and take care of her and her...their son. She takes a deep breath looking up at the stars before pulling up her moms contact information.

"Hello" 

"Hey mom."

"Gwen darling how are you? Are you still doing ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. Baby's fine. Blake is good too."

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart. We miss you over here. You guys should come to lunch Sunday."

"Yeah I'll talk to Blake and make sure he doesn't have anything planned. So I wanted to talk to you before you saw it. Mom, there is a video going around on the internet of Gavin attacking me."

"Oh my gosh honey!"

"It's probably gonna be plastered all over everywhere soon. I just didn't want you seeing it and freaking out. Gavin was arrested and there is a restraining order in place until the trail. Blake is having his security guy escort me everywhere just incase."

"Wow honey how did all of that happen?"

"Blake found the video and turned it in to the police. That's about all I know. Well I know it's late mom but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thank you sweetheart. You know we love you right?"

"Yeah mom. I love you too."

Gwen hangs up taking another deep breath before heading inside. She looks but sees that Blake must have headed up to their room already. When she walks into the room Blake is in bed already scrolling on his phone. 

“Hey. How did that go? How is your mom?”

“It went good. Mom is good.” Gwen says keeping thing short 

She grabs her pjs before heading into the bathroom for her bedtime routine. When she comes back out she crawls under the covers. Blake expects her to take her place on his chest like every other night but she doesn’t. 

“Gwen is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the whole Gavin thing?”

“Because I wanted to handle it and not stress you out.”

“So you don’t think I can handle something like that?”

“What? No Gwen I just didn’t want you to because you didn’t have to. I could handle it.”

“But Blake it was something that directly involves me. I just wish you wouldn’t have done that and made those decisions without me.”

“I’m really sorry Gwen. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“I know you did it with the best intentions, but keeping this from me makes me feel like you didn’t trust me to know.”

“Gwen look at me.” 

She looked directly in his eyes. 

“There is no one in the world I trust more than you. You are my everything.”

“Can we promise something to each other?”

“Yeah sunshine whatever you want.”

“From here on out can we promise no more secrets?”

“You got it sunshine. No more secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still loving it! Let us know!


	21. 21 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m really sorry it took so long for an update. I have been super sick and the doctors can’t seem to figure out how to treat me to get it to go away. This chapter is a little longer than typical so I hope this makes up for it!

Gwen and Blake are sitting in the back seat of the suv with tinted windows while Lolo drives them to work. Blake had insisted on getting the new suv for security reasons. 

"Blake did you really have to go and spend so much money on a brand new suv just for the tinted windows?"

"Gwen listen. I get that its hard to wrap your mind around the amount of money I make but its something you have to come to terms with. I worked really hard to get to where I am in my career and that has allowed me to be able to afford things like this new suv. I'm not going to apologize for working hard and having my dreams come true. And I'm sure as hell not going to apologize for taking care of you two the way I think you deserve to be."

"I'm sorry Blake. It's just so new to me. I have to get used to it. I promise to try harder to let you take care of us."

"That's all I ask Sunshine. That's all I ask." He says pulling her into his chest and planting a kiss on top of her head

They arrive on set and head to Blake's trailer to put their stuff in there. Blake stops Gwen as she heads out to get to work. 

"Sunshine we have a quick meeting before we start getting ready. Would you be ok with coming with me so we tell them about the engagement? We are really gonna need to put a statement out soon and I want them to know before we do that."

"Oh. Yeah that's a good idea I don't want them to hear about this from the media either. They deserve to hear it directly from us." 

Blake took Gwen's hand and they headed to the meeting. When they walk into the room all their friends greet them. Blake notices that Mark Burnett was not there yet, so he sat down in a chair around the table, pulling Gwen into his lap. Gwen squealed at the surprise falling into his lap. Blake laughed before planting a kiss on her lips. 

"Eewwww! Sasquatch go back to your trailer if your gonna make out!" Adam yelled causing everyone to bust out laughing

"Screw you Adam!" Blake counters

"Actually I'm pretty sure Gwen would prefer you to screw her rather than me. Guys aren't really my thing anyway."

"Adam really?" Blake says as Gwen buries her face in his neck. 

"Now Adam we all know that isn't true! I mean you and Blake have had a secrete affair going on for months ." Carson chimes in struggling to hold his composure as he mocks the tabloids.

Mark walks in while everyone was laughing. 

"Hey everyone sorry to keep ya waiting. Oh hi Gwen." 

"Hi Mark." Gwen says shyly knowing she isn't really supposed to be in there but since everyone has known about them, no one tells her she has to leave. 

"Are we ready to get things started?" 

"Actually Mark Gwen and I wanted to talk to everyone real fast before you start, if that's ok."

"Yeah absolutely Blake. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good, real good. Well we just wanted to let you all know that Gwen and I are getting married. She said yes."

The room erupted in congratulations and hugs. Blake was in his element and he looked at Gwen seeing the smile stretched across her face and knew that she was too. They both were happier than they have ever been. Once things began to settle down Gwen made her move to leave. 

"Gwen can you hang on a second I just had an idea."Carson asks before she can make it to the door. 

"Yeah sure."

"You guys are going to have to make a public statement about this right?" Carson asks 

"Yeah we are planning on doing that soon that's why we wanted to tell you guys, so you heard it from us and not the press."

"Well what are your thoughts on announcing it on the show?"

"What are you thinking?" Blake asks

"Well I thought we could just work in a congratulations somewhere since you guys both work here. I thought it would be kinda cool if we got to announce it."

"I'm just a stylist though most people don't even know I work here or would care that he is marrying me." Gwen says 

"Gwen there is no such thing as just a stylist. Every single person here is important. We are all a family. So what do you think?" Carson refutes 

"I don't mind." Gwen says still quietly 

"Yeah buddy I think it's a great idea." Blake says walking up to Gwen not wanting her to feel unimportant or not included 

"Awesome! I'm really happy for you guys. You both deserve it." Carson says 

Gwen turns to leave and go hang out in Blake's trailer till everyone is done but Mark tells her she is welcome to stay. Blake doesn't really give her much of a chance to say no as he pulls her back to his seat with him. The rest of the day goes smoothly as they begin to tape the battle rounds. Both Blake and Gwen knew it was coming but it still caught them off guard when Carson did his closing words. 

"What a great night of battles. We have some seriously talented singers this season. Congratulations to all the contestants that have moved on to the next round. And we here at The Voice would like to offer up congratulations to our own coach Blake Shelton on his engagement and upcoming wedding." Carson said as the crowd erupted in applause

Blake mouthed a thank you to everyone. As soon as the filming cut Blake was up and heading Gwen's way. When he reached her he wrapped her in his arms planting a kiss on top of her head as she buried her face in his chest the best could with her pregnant belly.

"I can't believe how much the peanut has grown." Blake says as they walk back to his trailer.

"I know I'm so huge and fat. It makes me feel so gross."

"Gwen!" Blake says pulling on her hand so that they stop and she looks up at him before breaking the eye contact and looking at her feet. "Sunshine you aren't huge, your pregnant. You have a little human in there. You look great. You have that glow to you that only a mom could have. I can't wait for him to get here so we can show him how much we love him. He is gonna have everything he wants and needs." 

"We are so lucky to have you Blake." Gwen says with tears pooling in her eyes  
..........................................................................  
The second day of filming the battles goes much like the first. Gwen and Blake Cherish their morning commute to work. That tends to be their only free time on filming days, by the time they get home they are exhausted so they eat and head to bed. The rest of the week goes off without a hitch. When Sunday rolls around they get up around 10 having spent a little bit to much time showing the other how much they love them last night. 

"Sunshine we don't really have time to eat a big breakfast plus we are eating with your parents at noon, so I really don't think it's a good idea to eat something big now. You do need to eat something though, can't starve my little cowboy in there." Blake says bending down to plant a kiss on her belly before standing up and planting one on her lips as well

"Yeah I was thinking of just eating a granola bar for now." 

"Sunshine maybe drink some milk with it." He says cautiously not wanting to push her around but she isn't eating just for her 

"That's gonna fill me up Blake. What if we split a cup?" She smiles knowing his intention is to help her and the baby

"You got yourself a deal sunshine." He says planting another kiss on her lips 

The kiss starts off slow and sweet but it quickly heats up and soon their tongues are battling each other. 

"Blake we have to leave in an hour. As much as I want this, I need to get ready or we are gonna be late and frankly everyone would know why. It isn't exactly a secrete that we can't keep our hands off each other." She giggles before backing up and heading for their room. Blake is left standing there out of breath and slightly uncomfortable.  
................................................................  
When they get to Gwen's parents house, Todd and Jen are already there. They ring the doorbell and Stella answers the door. 

"Aunt Gwen! Blake!" Stella yells running into Blake's legs

"Hey there princess!" Blake says picking her up.

They make their way to the back yard where Blake puts Stella down and she goes running of to the swing set. Everyone is gathered around the table so Blake and Gwen make their way over to everyone. They say all their hellos and exchange hugs with everyone before Blake sits in a chair and Gwen joins him on his lap. 

"Sis you know we have more than enough chairs so you don't have to share with Blake." Todd says causing Jenn and Pattie to laugh

"Oh I know brother but I prefer to sit in his lap then I can do this." Gwen says turning to Blake and planting a kiss on his lips and not just a peck a kiss one with tongue. 

When Gwen pulls back everyone is staring at them, with shocked looks on their faces.

"Damn." Blake says which causes everyone to erupt into a laugh

"You guys look happy." Pattie says "It's really nice to see you so happy sweetheart."

"Thanks mom. We really are so happy."

"Yeah I don't remember a time that i was this happy with my life. And we know it's only going to be a matter of a few months and it's gonna get even happier." Blake says with his hand on Gwen's growing belly 

"How long do you have left Gwen?" Jenn asks

"I'm 21 weeks so I have about 19 weeks yet. Ugh that seems so long. I just want to meet him and hold him in my arms."

"I can't wait to see his little face." Blake says 

"You guys are gonna make great parents sweetheart." Denis says 

"Thanks dad. We hope so!" Gwen says 

Denis informs them that lunch is ready and they all get up fixing their plates. They chat through out lunch talking about the baby and if they had heard anything about Gavin, which they hadn't. They still have about two weeks before the trial.  
It's as the woman start to clean up the table that it happens. Gwen suddenly bends in half gasping and holding her belly. Blake is instantly at her side.

"Gwen are you ok?" He asks looking at the white knuckles holding onto the table for dear life. "Gwen sunshine are you ok? Tell me what's going on."

Just as suddenly as it hit, it went away. Gwen stands up breathing pretty hard as she walks into Blake's arms placing her head on his chest. 

"I'm ok I just had a contraction. The doctor said I could start to feel them every now and then. It's my bodies way of preparing to have the baby." Gwen says trying to calm Blake and herself at the same time.

"Are you sure it's ok like we don't need to go to the doctor just in case?"

"Blake babe it's Sunday. They aren’t there. I'm ok so far that's the first one I have ever had."

"Ok but promise me you will tell me if you need to go to the hospital or something. I don't want you trying to be tough."

Gwen places both hands on the sides of his face and says "Blake calm down. Stop worrying. I promise I'm ok."

Once the table was cleaned off Gwen sat down on Blake's lap again right as another contraction hit her. This time was intense and she actually felt tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Gwen sunshine breath through it. You can't hold your breath. Just breath I'm right here." Blake said while rubbing her back.

When it finally ended she turned to look and Blake. The look in her eyes terrified him. She was scared and she now knows that something isn't right. 

"Something isn't right sunshine. I really don't think this is normal. Will you let me take you to the er now?"

She just shook her head yes not able to talk as sobs took over her. Blake held her tight for a few minutes before he asked Todd to help them get to the car. Blake carried Gwen while Todd brought their stuff out. Blake got settled into the car and turned to Todd just as a single tear slide down his face. 

"It's gonna be ok you get her to the hospital and call us with updates ok?" Blake just nodded before Todd pulled him into a hug. When he pulled back he knew he needed to be calm and strong for Gwen, so he wiped his tear from his face and took Gwen to the hospital. When they got there Blake once again carries Gwen in the er and right up to the desk. 

"Please I need help she is 21 weeks and she is having contractions."

He hears some kind of code called over the loud speaker but his focus is on Gwen. She is crying and won't let go of his hand. He had no plans of letting go either. They were rushed back to a room and Gwen was hooked up to monitors that would check for the baby’s heart rate as well as contractions. Not long after they hooked her up she had another to which she cried out in pain. She held onto Blake like he was the only thing keeping making her feel even the tiniest better. Blake whispered to her doing all he knew to do to try and help her cope. It didn't take long for the obgyn to come into their room. 

"Hi. I'm doctor Rollins. I see that your are having some pretty regular contractions here."

"Yeah they are about fifteen minutes apart." Blake informs her as Gwen is too scared to even acknowledge anyone other than Blake 

"Ok and how far along is she?" Dr Rollins asks

"She was 21 weeks as of Friday."

"Ok so we are definitely early here. Has your water broke Gwen."

"I haven't noticed a gush like the say I should feel." She says finally pulling her head from Blake. 

"If it's ok with you I would like to check you and see if I can feel anything going on."

"Yeah" Gwen said roll on her back and pulling her knees up. 

"Ok Mom and dad I want you to let me get out my full statement before you go into a total panic ok?"

"Ok" they both agree

"Gwen you are definitely in preterm labor............."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys it’s been a great ride. Hope that you all enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts! I’m only gonna keep it up if you like it. So you gotta let me know:)


End file.
